Lucky to have you
by GleekLover12
Summary: Kurt hummel is happily married with two kids. he needs a new assitant: Blaine anderson. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except the OC ones of course :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi guys, so this is something new I'm trying out. I hope you like it =) let me know. I loooooove me some reviews.**

Kurt had had a tough day at work; people complaining about how he hadn't finished his next clothing line yet, which fabric he would need and that the fabric he needed was too expensive. So when he came home he was looking forward to a nice quiet evening with his son, daughter and husband.

"Guys, I'm home!" he yelled down the hallway, hanging his coat on the rack and placing his shoes underneath.

"Daddy! I've missed you!" Amanda squealed, hugging his legs. Kurt could see half-dried tear streaks.

"Hey Mandy, I've missed you too! Have you been crying? Did Tyler hurt you again?" he asked scooping the little girl up in his arms.

The girl hid her beautiful face in his neck and Kurt stroked her long chestnut brown hair. She shook her head: "No, Ty-Ty didn't hurt me, Papa was mean," she whispered barely audible.

Kurt knew better than to take her seriously, Adam probably said she couldn't have sweets before dinner.

The duo walked into the living room to find a ten year old boy lying on the couch upside-down, watching Aladdin. "Hi, Daddy! What's for dinner?" he asked, waving at Kurt.

"Hey Ty, I don't know yet, do you know where Papa is?"

"In his office I guess," the boy said turning his attention to the screen again.

"Why don't you join your brother Amanda?" Kurt said, dropping the girl playfully on the large couch.

He walked down the hallway, putting his stuff away and making way for the office up the stairs. He knocked on the door and entered after a gentle come in sounded. The man sitting at the desk was tall, had grey eyes, blond hair and a beautiful, gentle face. He looked up from the stack of papers he was looking through, and a smile lit up his features when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Honey, I'm home," Kurt sang softly, walking towards his husband and pecking him on the lips.

"Hello, beautiful, how was work?" Adam said, taking off his glasses and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him onto his lap.

"Busy, I finally fired Brooke today," he said leaning into the taller man.

"Then you need to find a new assistant, won't you," Adam said.

"I do, I hope the next one will at least come on time everyday, not like the one I just let go. I mean if you don't want to work then don't apply somewhere and be late everyday," Kurt said, sighing a little. "Oh, well, I have a question for you though mister," he said, playfully prodding the other's chest. "Why did Mandy tell me you were mean to her?"

"Oh that," Adam sighed, smiling a little. "I said she couldn't go painting now because you'd be home any minute and that meant dinner would be soon."

Kurt nodded and got up. "Well, if we have to have dinner, why don't we order in. I don't feel like cooking today."

Adam nodded and went down the stairs calling down the stairs, asking what the kids would like to have for dinner. After a lot of argument between brother and sister, they finally agreed on Italian. The four of them were sitting in front of the TV watching Tangled, Amanda's favourite movie, when the doorbell rang. Adam got up and went to the door, a few moments later he returned with two giant pizza boxes.

"Dinner's here," he grinned.

"Daddy, can we have dinner here? Please?" Tyler asked Kurt, looking at him with giant puppy eyes and sticking out his bottom lip. Kurt laughed and agreed.

"Ty, can you get the plates then please?" he said opening one of the boxes.

The boy ran into the kitchen and returned with a stack of paper plates, handing them to Adam.

They finished their movie, enjoying their delicious pizza. By the time the movie ended, the 4 year old girl had fallen asleep on Kurt's lap.

"I think it's bedtime," he said, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs. "Tyler, can you get your pj's on please?"

"But Dad, I'm not tired!" the boy whined.

"Oh really?" Adam said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no Papa don't even think abou-" Tyler said scrambling to his feet and trying to run around the couch, but the older man grabbed him at his waist and tickled his son until the latter was almost crying while laughing.

Adam smiled, "Could you now please put on your pyjama's?" he asked, closing the empty pizza boxes and bringing them to the kitchen.

"Okay Papa," Tyler said, running up the stairs and coming back down a few minutes later. "Goodnight Pop," he said giving Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight my boy, do you want me to go up with you or is Daddy going to tuck you in?"

"Daddy's still upstairs," the boy said disappearing again.

Kurt had managed to get Amanda in her nightgown without waking her up, and was now watching his daughter cuddle with her teddy bear. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and saw Tyler standing next to him.

"Come on, my big man, let's get you to bed," he whispered.

About ten minutes later Kurt flopped down on the couch, accepting a glass of wine from his husband. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Adam lifted Kurt's feet and sat down placing them in his lap. They talked a little but soon Kurt felt his eye lids droop, and Adam told him to go to bed, he would clean up.

Kurt kissed him goodnight and went upstairs. The last thing he remembered was a pair of string arms wrapping around his waist and soft lips kissing his neck.

o.O.o

A loud beeping woke Kurt up at 6 am. He turned it off, and almost sleepwalked down the stairs. In the kitchen he looked for bacon and eggs and some toast. Making breakfast was as much a part of his morning routine as was brushing his teeth. Fifteen minutes later he heard stumbling upstairs and he knew Adam was trying to get the kids to wake up. The first to enter the kitchen was to his surprise Tyler; usually it was his daughter who was up first.

"Morning, big fella," he said, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of his son.

The boy mumbled something in return, attacking his breakfast.

Half an hour later everyone was ready to leave; Adam brought the kids to school and Kurt could leave for work. Today was the day he had to find a new assistant. He hoped Santana had found some good candidates. He hated to drive a car in New York City, so he took a cab, hoping they wouldn't get stuck in traffic.

Two hours later he was sitting at his desk with his hands in his hair; so far everyone who had applied for the job wasn't qualified. Santana was almost scared to enter his office when she saw his face.

"Kurt?"

"What?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I have one more candidate," she said ushering someone in.

"Awesome," was the sarcastic response she got.

He looked up and looked in the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson."

**A/N that was the first chapter =) like it? Should I continue it? Let me know guys**

**Love **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here you go boys and girl chapter 2 enjoy and leave a review =)**

Kurt was speechless for a few moments. The man standing in front of him was radiating confidence, he wore a tight navy blue shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blazer was hanging open over the shirt. He was still standing there with his hand stretched towards Kurt and a smile plastered on his gorgeous features.

"Uh, hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I understand you wish to apply for the job as assistant?" the boss mode was back in its place.

Santana rolled her eyes, winked at the pale man and left with smirk around her lips. Kurt knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes, I do sir," Blaine said still smiling.

"Well take a seat so we can talk properly," Kurt said, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk.

Blaine sat down and looked at Kurt expectantly.

During the entire interview there wasn't a moment that that radiant smile faded. And Kurt couldn't help but notice how beautiful this man was. Not just hot, no, but really beautiful. And he had a feeling Blaine knew how good he looked. That much confidence doesn't come on its own.

An hour or so later, Kurt was convinced Blaine would make an excellent assistant.

"All right, I think we've got this settled then. You can start tomorrow at seven thirty, if you have any questions you can ask me or Santana or if neither of us are here, even Rachel – she's Santana's assistant," Kurt said getting up from his chair and guiding Blaine to the door.

"Welcome to Kurt Hummel Fashion Mr. Anderson," he said smiling and shaking Blaine's hand.

"I'm very glad to be able to work here, thank you," Blaine said, smiled again and left the office.

Kurt had a good feeling about this guy; he seemed qualified, dressed well (which is important if you want to work with a designer), was easy to talk to and had a lot of confidence. He caught himself humming while he worked through the stack of bills and orders and notes from Santana.

At seven he walked into his home to find Adam tied to a chair with a jump rope and Amanda and Tyler having a pillow fight. When they finally noticed Kurt standing in the door, the kids ran towards Kurt laughing and hugging him.

Kurt walked towards his husband and kissed him on the lips. "Hi, sweetie," he said and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, um, Kurt, could you, I don't know, maybe get me out of here?" Adam called.

Kurt smirked: "Well, I could do that you know, but the kids probably had a good reason to tie you up. So I'm just going to make dinner while you sit there and be quiet and the kids are watching a movie. And maybe after you've been good I'll untie you," Kurt said getting out pots and pans. This was just another evening with his family.

"Kurt, please!" Adam whined like a little child. Kurt could hear him trying to get up and falling back down again. He giggled trying to remain serious.

"Nope, just have patience, darling," Kurt said. Then he called out to his daughter.

"Amanda, would you like to help me make dinner?"

He didn't even need to hear her answer to know she was storming towards the kitchen. Amanda loved cooking and baking. She always said when she's grown up she wants to be a chef, working in a big, big, famous restaurant.

With the two of them making dinner, Adam still tied to the chair and Tyler playing with his race cars, everything was very calm that evening. Finally Kurt showed some mercy and untied his husband who grabbed him by his waist and tickled him almost to death. At dinner Amanda told her two dads about her day at school. They had a new kid in class: Jeremy. He was very nice and liked to play with her.

Tyler said he had had a normal quiet day at school and that he didn't have any homework. After dinner they played twister, which was very fun considering Kurt could almost bend himself in half. At ten o'clock the two men were snuggled up against each other watching some TV-show when Adam asked him about his day.

"I found a new assistant," Kurt said. "It took a while and I saw a lot of people coming and going, but I think I finally found someone who I think is up for the job."

"And who might this miracle be?" Adam asked kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"A certain Blaine Anderson, he is about the same age as us, and he's worked for two other companies before mine," Kurt said, deciding he could better leave the fact that he was extremely good-looking out.

"Let's hope he takes it seriously and that he won't drive you mad, like that Brooke-girl did," Adam said yawning a bit.

"Yeah let's hope so," Kurt mumbled. "Why don't we go to bed?"

He was about to get up when Adam swooped him up and carried him up the stairs.

o.O.o

"Santana, could you call Mrs. Schuester, her dress is finished," Blaine said walking past Santana's office, carrying a box of files.

"Excuse me, hobbit? Did you just give me an order?" Santana snapped.

"Kurt told me to tell you, that's all," he replied hurrying to Kurt's office a smug grin on his face.

"Damn, he's absolutely gorgeous!" a small girl in a plaid skirt said, almost skipping towards Santana.

"Calm down Rach, he doesn't play for our team," Santana said.

"How would you know? Has he told you?" Rachel asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nope, my gaydar is just going wild whenever he's around, and plus the way he stares at Kurt's ass, tells me enough." Santana turned around and went to sit at her desk.

Rachel followed her. "But Kurt would never cheat on Adam, would he? I mean no! Adam is a lovely guy, Kurt wouldn't do that to him," Rachel babbled.

"Oh my god midget, stop rambling! Just because is a capital G gay doesn't mean he's out to molest Kurt or anything, God…" the Latina girl said huffing a little.

Blaine was now sitting on the floor of Kurt's office, sorting through all sorts of files, while Kurt was on the phone talking to some kind of oncoming new designer.

"You know you really don't have to sit on the floor," Kurt said rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay, I enjoy sitting on the floor," Blaine laughed, when Santana peered around the door.

"Kurt, it's lunchtime," she said winking to him when she saw where Blaine was seated.

"I'll be right there," he said. "You can join us if you want; Rachel's going to be there too."

Blaine's face lit up. "I'd love to," he said. He got up and followed the taller boy out. A few minutes later he found himself sitting next to Santana and across from Kurt. He found out that his three companions went to high school together and that that one of the reasons was why Kurt hired them. They asked him about his family and friends.

He told them a lot about his sister, June, and his mother, but he never said much about his father. Blaine had left his hometown to move to New York City, he had arrived only 3 months ago, so he didn't have that many friends. But his high school friends David and Wes had moved with him; they were roommates.

"How about a girlfriend?" Kurt asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I, uh, I'm gay and before you ask, no I don't have a boyfriend either," Blaine said a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He was staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Oh, too bad," he said, trying to sound relaxed, but failing at it terribly.

Blaine laughed and then took his turn asking questions. By the time they had almost finished their lunches, Blaine and Santana were getting along very well. It was about an hour later when the four of them were all back to work.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt called, making a decision.

"Yeah?" the other said looking around the corner of the door.

"How would you like to have dinner with me and my family tomorrow night? You know, so you could meet a few new people," the pale boy said refusing to look away from Blaine's eyes.

"Uh, sure!" the eagerness sounded clearly through his voice. Blaine disappeared again and walked passed the desk where Rachel was sitting.

"Why are you smiling like a cat that just ate the bird?" she asked him.

"No reason is Santana in there?" he questioned nodding at the office door.

The little Jewish girl nodded and went back to typing something into her computer.

Blaine knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello Frodo, what's up?" she asked him.

"How is it you know Kurt so well?" Blaine grinned.

"What do you mea- ah he asked you to have dinner with him and his family didn't he?" Santana was radiating, her smile was that big. It's not that she didn't like Adam, it was just that she enjoyed setting people up, even if they couldn't really be together. And by the looks of it, Blaine had his mind set on getting Kurt.

Blaine nodded and sat himself down on the girl's desk. "Now, don't get your hopes up sweet cheeks, Kurt's married you know," she said trying to be serious.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be very nice to him, does it?" Blaine said a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

"Just don't get ahead of yourself prep boy."

"What should I wear tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Something simple but classic," Santana said looking him up and down. "And try to tone down the gel; you look like you're wearing a plastic helmet."

o.O.o

Blaine went home that night, thinking about the next evening. When he opened his front door, he saw Wes in the kitchen trying to cook some dinner. Once every month he tried something like that and usually it ended in Blaine or David calling the fire-fighters. After the fifth time the fire-fighters had handed them a few fire extinguishers and told them not to call anymore unless the whole building was burning down.

And yes once again, Wes managed to light bacon on fire. Blaine grabbed the red piece of metal by the doorway and put it out.

"Oh hi B, how was you're first day at work?" Wes greeted wiping the hands.

"Good, got a date with the boss tomorrow night," he said, not being able to keep his smile off his face.

"Seriously? How the hell did you do that?" Wes asked grabbing the phone and asking Blaine what he's like from take out.

"Honeys I'm home! I'm hungry, Wes stop chatting and call for food?" David said as a greeting.

"Hey David, I don't even know how but I'm glad it worked, whatever I was doing," Blaine said.

"Well don't screw it up or your job is going to suck after that evening."

The three of them had dinner together and watched TV. When Wes and David had argued about what was better 'Without a trace' or 'Cold Case' for about an hour and a half, Blaine decided that he could as well go to bed. He fell asleep thinking of bright blue eyes.

**A/N like it? Let me know you guys! love**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know you had to wait a little but I've been away with my family on vacation and I didn't have my laptop there. But here you go enjoy =) I hope you like it. Review! **

The moment Blaine woke up, he saw a flash of blue but it was gone just as fast. He rubbed his eyes, sighed and got up, stumbling into the kitchen. Knocking over the fire extinguisher placed strategically in front of Wes' bedroom door with his foot, he muttered a curse and found some toast in a cupboard. He made some coffee while waiting for the toast to pop out of the toaster.

"Morning sunshine," David said, almost dancing into the kitchen, snatching away Blaine's buttered toast and leaving through the front door.

"You're welcome!" Blaine yelled after him.

"Whaddidyasay?" Wes mumbled, almost sleepwalking into the kitchen and grabbing Blaine's cup of coffee.

"Seriously? You can't make the effort to get up and grab a cup of your own? It has to be mine?" Blaine said exasperated.

"Ah just shut your mouth I'm trying to wake up here," Wes replied, his eyelids drooping again.

The rest of the morning continued with Blaine and Wes arguing playfully until Blaine had to leave for work. For the first time in a very long time, he felt nervous. His stomach was twisting up in tight knots and his palms were feeling kinda damp.

"Hi there Gelly Mc Shortpants," came a smooth voice from behind of Blaine.

He smiled and slowed his pace, to let Santana catch up to him. "Hello, devil in red," Blaine replied, already used to her greetings after only two days.

She grinned and stroked the hem of her bright red jacket. "Finally some competition," she whispered to herself, while looping her arm around Blaine's elbow. They walked into the building together and chatted about anything. "Hey 'Tana?" Blaine said his brows furrowing together, something was clearly troubling his mind.

"Spit it out Anderson," the Latina one said pushing the elevator button. The loud 'bing' rang through the entrance hall and a rush of people got in the elevator.

"I'm kinda nervous about tonight," Blaine whispered, trying desperately to keep other people from listening in on their conversation.

"Don't sweat it sweet cheeks, you'll have the entire day to prepare, 'cause Kurt's not in today. He went to see someone about new fabrics," Santana said, not caring if everyone in the entire freakin' building could hear her. This left Blaine starstruck; his mouth was hanging open and after a couple of seconds he quickly followed Santana out.

"What do you mean 'Kurt's not in today'?" Blaine asked sounding a little too suspicious.

"I told you, he's out to find new fabrics, he doesn't trust other people enough to do those kinds of jobs," the woman walking beside him said, rolling her eyes.

"But then what am I supposed to do? I mean I am _his_ assistant," he said.

"Don't worry, knowing Kurt, he's left you a to-do list." And then she disappeared in her office.

"Well, this is just _great!_" he muttered to himself sarcastically.

o.O.o

"Are you kidding me right now? You're trying to tell me you only have three feet left of this?" Kurt almost shouted, waving around with the piece of fabric in his hand.

Four hours. For four hours he was trying to find the exact right fabric for the new dress, Santana and Rachel had designed, and now that he was holding it in his hand, it wasn't long enough.

He left the room without saying another word. He got into the car that was waiting there for him and told the driver to bring him to the office. It wasn't just the shortage of the _perfect _fabric that caused Kurt's bad mood; Adam had to go to work tonight so he wouldn't be able to be there and meet Blaine. Kurt thought about cancelling the dinner, but then figured it would be very impolite to do so.

The first thing he noticed when walking into his office, was Blaine lying on the floor again, studying some new designs.

"You do realise that there are chairs in this building right?" Kurt asked him, walking to his desk and dropping his keys on it.

Blaine almost jumped at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Yeah- yes, I know but I already told you, I like sitting on the floor. I don't know why, I just find it more comfortable," Blaine said, once he gathered himself again.

"Suit yourself," Kurt smiled. "And since when do you wear glasses?"

"Actually since I was about 14 but nowadays I prefer contacts. Only this morning my roommate thought it was funny to hide them and then leave for work without telling me where they are," Blaine said, pushing the retro glasses further up his nose.

"It fits you," Kurt said looking him in the eye. "By the way, about tonight, my husband won't be there, he has to go to work but I thought it would be rude to cancel now. So if you want we can have dinner tonight or we can postpone this and wait until Adam actually can join us," Kurt rattled off, as if he'd rehearsed his whole speech.

"No!" Blaine said very quickly. "I mean uh, no I don't mind having dinner tonight, that way we can get to know each other better. You know- to uh, improve the uh, working … relationship…" Blaine's face had turned scarlet.

"Sure, I mean Amanda and Tyler will be there of course but they will love to meet you," the taller man said not noticing Blaine's stuttering.

"No, that's fine! I love kids," Blaine said thinking of his niece Lizzie.

Kurt smiled at him and got back to work. By the time they had to go home, Kurt had told Blaine to come by around 7.30 so that he had time to actually cook dinner. Blaine agreed and rushed home ready to change into first-date mode.

He put his keys in the lock and turned, only to find smoke emerging from the kitchen. He grabbed the fire-extinguisher and almost threw it at Wes' head, ran into the bathroom and let the water from the shower run until it was warm enough.

He didn't have enough time so he brushed his teeth in the shower, jumped out, wrapped a towel around his hips and started shaving off his three-day-scruff. Once finished he rushed to his bedroom, slipping into a halt in his walk-in closet. Now was the difficulty to find something good to wear, _dress to impress _was a thought that struck his mind.

"B? You realise that your towel is dropping extremely low right?" Wes said while passing by.

"Wes! Wes! Wessie I need you right now! I have no idea what to wear," Blaine was almost begging.

"Just wear your navy striped t-shirt and red pants," Wes shouted from his room.

"You're genius," Blaine muttered. "By the way would you be so kind and give me my contacts back?"

"Nope, if you're not going to find them, you're not getting them."

Blaine groaned and stormed into Wes' room wrestling him trying to persuade him to give the contacts back. After about 10 minutes of getting hit in the shoulder and the occasional foot in the face, Blaine gave up.

"Gel or no gel?" he shouted from his bathroom.

"No gel! Except if you want Kurt to faint from the fumes coming from your hair, then go for it."

o.O.o

It was 7.15 when Blaine pulled the door shut behind him and hailed a cab. The entire ride in the cab, Blaine kept arranging his collar again and again. Even the cab driver was wearing a little smirk round his lips.

At last at 7.58 he pulled up at the beautiful suburban house, Kurt lived in. He went up the couple of steps and rang the doorbell.

A boy opened the door and looked him up and down, a curious look on his face.

"Are you here for dinner?" he asked.

"I am, I'm Blaine and who are you?" he asked.

"Tyler," the boy said stepping aside and letting Blaine come in.

A little girl ran up to him when he entered the living room.

"Are you Blainey," she asked.

"I am, you must be Amanda," she nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you little princess."

The girl giggled and shook his hand. "Your hair looks really soft… can I touch it?" she asked quietly.

Blaine laughed and nodded. The girl squealed a little and reached her arms up, for Blaine to grab under her arms and lift her up. He did so and the girl pulled on a curl.

It was only then that he realised Kurt was looking at them with a wicked smile on his face.

**A/N like it? let me know =)**

**Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N and here we are again, normally I really don't write and update this fast, but I am really enjoying writing this fic =) I hop you like it and you know… leave me a review.**

Blaine was dumb struck for a second, with Amanda still pulling on one of his curls.

"Mandy, be careful. Don't hurt Blaine I kinda need him to be in one piece later," Kurt said walking towards the two of them.

"Aww that's fine, I've been through way worse. I mean I live with two other guys so…" Blaine laughed, smiling down at the little girl in his arms.

"I like you," Amanda said staring into his eyes.

"Well, that is very fortunate, because you little princess, I already like very much," Blaine said tapping her little nose.

"Amanda, why don't you go watch a movie with your brother?" Kurt said, taking his daughter from Blaine and putting her on the floor. She ran away and jumped on the couch to the annoyance of Tyler.

"I'm sorry, but dinner won't be ready for another 15 minutes, though," Kurt apologised walking through the living room where the kids were watching 'Tarzan'. Blaine glanced sideways and said: "Oh, no that's fine I can keep these two company." His eyes fixed on the flat screen.

Kurt chuckled and went back to his kitchen. Amanda got up, took Blaine's hand and sat him down on the couch only to climb onto his lap.

"Do you like this movie?" she asked him with her big blue eyes looking right into his soul.

"I _love _this movie," he said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Tyler was hanging up-side-down again singing along to a song.

"Can you play an instrument?" the boy asked him.

"Actually yes, I play the piano and a little guitar," the older man said, a wide grin lighting up his face.

"Oh will you play us something, Blainey? Please? Pretty, pretty please?" Amanda begged him.

"Well what do you want me to sing?"

"Something from Disney!" Tyler chimed in.

"Okay, let me think," Blaine said getting up and letting Amanda lead him to a beautiful black piano in the corner of the dining room.

"Maybe something like this…" Blaine murmured, pressing a few of the keys.

A few seconds later he started to sing.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

The kids' faces were lit up and he nodded at them to tell them to start singing along. Tyler was first to sing with him.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

At last Amanda got the courage to chime in.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

Kurt was watching them from the open door, his eyes starting to tear up. He walked up to them and picked his little girl up.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always._

Kurt sang the last part along his voice high, and angelic. It matched perfectly with the other man's voice. Tyler and Amanda were staring at them with mouths hanging open. Kurt smiled and blushed a little.

"Uhm, dinner's ready," he said taking the kids' hands and leading them to the dinner table.

An hour later all the plates were clean and Blaine had wrapped Tyler and Amanda around his finger.

"_That _was probably the best meal I've ever had!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah, Daddy is an amazing cook, but can we go play another song now?" Tyler said already heading for the piano again.

"Ty, honey, it's almost bedtime, and I'm guessing you still have some math problems to solve," Kurt said rasing an eyebrow.

"No I don't!" Tyler denied quickly.

"Really? So if I go up to your room there won't be a math book lying open on your bed with crumbled up pieces of paper lying all over the floor?"

"… No?" and with that the boy disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah, I still have to go and tuck my doll in, and then I'm going to bed Daddy," Amanda yawned.

"Okay sweetie, I'll come up in a couple of minutes and tuck you in okay?"

"Uhu, goodnight Blainey," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhm, goodnight little princess," Blaine said, his eyes so wide it looked as if they could fall right out.

Kurt smiled and folowed Mandy up the stairs. A few moments later Blaine found himself sitting behind the piano again, playing the first song that came to his mind.

Kurt could hear the opening bars of _Make you feel my love_ coming from the diningroom. Oddly enough it was the song he and Adam danced to at their wedding. A little smile appeared at the memory of that day. He started humming along while tucking Amanda in and giving her a kiss to the forehead. Tyler was still cleaning up the mess in his room, when Kurt peeked through the gap of the door.

"Dad I know you're staring at me, but I'll go to bed in a minute, just go back downstairs, will you?" Tyler said without even turning around.

Kurt chuckled and descended the stairs again when he heard Blaine's voice softly singing along with the melody.

_I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
_

He stopped at the dining room door and listened to that beautiful voice filling his house with music. When he got to the last part Kurt couldn't resist and entered the room raising his voice.

_I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love_

Blaine didn't startle this time but kept playing. When the sound of the last notes had faded he turned around his golden eyes sparkling with a natural kind of enthusiasm.

"You're a really good singer, I didn't know that!" Blaine said getting up and taking a sip from his wineglass.

"I uh, I was in my high school glee club, but you mister, have an absolutely divine voice. Have you ever thought of becoming a musician?"

"I have, and that was the main reason for me to move to New York, but apparently it isn't as easy to get a recording contract as I thought it would be."

Blaine's eyes went empty for a split second and Kurt felt sad at the thought Blaine hadn't made his dream come true.

"Well, never give up hope. Ever. You're still young, you can still make it," Kurt said convinced he was right.

Blaine nodded sadly and followed Kurt to the living room again, where he flopped down onto the large couch. He was feeling extremely comfortable. And no doubt the alcohol had played a part in that. Kurt turned on a soft tune and let himself drop on the couch.

"Can I just say that you're outfit looks amazing?" Kurt said looking him up and down.

Blaine turned red and tried his best not to stutter. "T-thank you, I didn't really pick it out though to be completely honest. One of my roommates – Wes – told me to wear this," Blaine said waving a lot with his hands.

"Daddy?" a soft voice came from the door. There stood Amanda with a tear stained face. Kurt jumped up as if someone had poked him with a dagger. Even Blaine stood up and walked up to the little girl.

"What is it, Mandy?" her daddy asked.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Blaine asked her, his voice soft as not to scare her.

She nodded and snuggled against the crook of Kurt's neck. He carried her to the couch while whispering comforting, little words.

"What'd you dream about little princess," Blaine wondered, not being able to contain his curiosity – he wondered what could upset this little girls so much.

"I saw Papa," she whispered.

"Well that's not so bad is it?" Kurt said feeling relieved.

"He was in the car – and the car drove into a river. And – and P-papa couldn't g-get out anymore!" she started to sob again, clutching Kurt's shirt for life.

"Listen sweetie, I'm sure it was just a bad dream, Papa is fine, and he's at work. In fact he can be home any minute, so you better go back to bed now okay? It was just a bad dream…"

A few minutes later Kurt was sitting on the couch again, still a troubled look on his face. There was a loud ringing and he apologised and picked up his cell phone walking to the kitchen.

"Mr. Hummel?" a voice asked him.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I'm officer John Williams, sir, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour but I have bad news. Your husband has just been lifted with his car out of the Hudson, sir. He didn't survive. I'm sorry to tell you this-"

Kurt's head was spinning and the last thing he remembered was trying to get a hold of the kitchen counter before collapsing on the floor, still clutching the cell phone.

**A/N I feel awful. I really like Adam but you know for the sake of the story he had to … go. I'm sorry guys; I'm going to go punish myself for this. Anyways did you like it? Let me know! **

**Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so this is kind of a sad chapter, I had to cry while writing it :'(. I hope you like it nonetheless please leave a review! enjoy**

Blaine stood in the doorway of the kitchen as if he'd been petrified. Kurt was lying on the floor in front of the kitchen counter, motionless. Only a look of utter devastation on his face, told Blaine something truly horrible had happened. He ran over and tried to wake Kurt up again. A minute or so later he opened his eyes again and immediately those beautiful blue eyes started spilling tears.

The only thing that Blaine could do was take him in his arms and try and comfort him, still not knowing what had happened.

"Shh, Kurt, everything'll be okay," Blaine tried, but it only made Kurt sob even harder.

"No! It won't!" he almost screamed to his face. And then went back to try and hide himself inside of Blaine.

"Can you – can you tell me what happened?" Blaine asked him, not wanting to upset him any more. He started rocking Kurt, hoping it would help.

"Adam – h-he's, oh god! He's dead!" were the words Blaine could make out of the sobbing noises coming from Kurt's mouth.

"Oh god," Blaine whispered more to himself than anything. Even though he had never met the guy, tears started welling up and he had to try his best to push them back. Kurt really needed to the police; they'd want him to confirm it actually was his husband. Blaine reached for the cell phone that was still clutched in the taller man's hand.

He dialled the last number that had called the device and waited.

"Hello, this is Blaine Anderson; I'm Kurt Hummel's assistant. I understand he just received a call saying his husband got killed? I was wondering what he or I should do right now. Though I doubt Mr. Hummel will be able to do anything for the moment, please tell me there is something I can do, _please_," Blaine pleaded, a little sob escaping his throat. He was still rocking Kurt when the man on the other end of the line answered him.

"First of all, you need to keep Mr. Hummel from doing anything stupid, and if he's not reacting to anything maybe bring him to the hospital; he could be in shock. There is no need to identify the body because he carried an ID-card. But I understand if his husband would like to see him one last time. In that case he can come by the mortuary anytime this week. But he does need to come by the police station to sign some paperwork. The best you can do, sir, is to be there for him. He's going to need a lot of support, it's awful to lose someone so dear and especially if there are kids involved. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you."

The calm professional tone of John William's voice stunned Blaine. A man had died. Kurt's _husband_ had died! He cleared his throat and wiped away a single tear that had slipped past the corner of his eye.

"Okay, thank you," and then Blaine hung up, not waiting for a reply. He just sat there, with his arms around his boss and doing anything he could to keep Kurt from slipping into unconsciousness again. They sat there for hours when at last the sun came through the windows again, and Blaine's limbs were stiff from sitting in the same position for too long. Kurt's sobs had stopped somewhere around 3 am, now he was just staring into empty space, a hollow expression on his face. His head had dropped on Blaine's shoulder in the night and that is where it was still resting now.

"Kurt? I know you don't want to do anything, so I'm going to carry you upstairs okay? I'm guessing you don't want the kids to see you like this," Blaine whispered as not to scare the man who was leaning heavily on him.

He nodded and said with a voice sounding hoarsely from crying all night: "Yeah, okay. But I want to tell Tyler and Amanda, they should hear it from me."

Blaine had to do his very best not to let tears escape. He stood up stretching his arms and legs, and bent over to shove his arms underneath of Kurt. He swept him up and tiptoed up the stairs, pushing open the master bedroom door and carefully placing Kurt on top of the sheets.

"It's almost time for the kids to wake up, but I don't think you'll want them to go to school today?" he asked. Kurt shook his head and crawled under the covers.

"So I'm going to go make breakfast and call the school?"

The man in the king size bed nodded and his eyes started to water again. Blaine almost couldn't get it over his heart to leave him there, but he could hear little feet thundering on the floor.

When Amanda went into the kitchen she froze right in the doorway, because it wasn't her Daddy who was making her and her brother breakfast; it was Blainey with the fun hair.

"Good morning, little princess," Blaine said grabbing some toast and buttering it for her.

"'Morning," she said. "Where's Daddy?"

"He – uh – he's not feeling well today. He's still in bed he'll be down later. He also said you don't have to go to school today," Blaine said avoiding looking into those giant eyes.

"Why?" she demanded, starting to nibble on her piece of toast.

Thank god Tyler just walked in. "Hey big man, want some breakfast?"

"Tyler looked at him for a minute, shrugged and then took his seat at the breakfast table. Blaine could tell the boy didn't like to talk in the morning. He wondered from whom he'd inherited that.

Half an hour later Blaine found himself sitting on the couch with Amanda sitting in front of him on the floor, with her back turned to him. Somehow the girl had convinced Blaine to try and braid her hair. He had spent half an hour on only one braid and he was preparing himself for another one with under-his-breath-muttered curses when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Dad! Blaine said we didn't have to go to school today!" Tyler said sounding very excited.

Kurt was looking horrible; his hair was a mess, his eyes had sunken in from all the crying and he had dark circles underneath them and he was looking very pale. Blaine eyed him and shot him, what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile. But it felt as though Blaine was about to cry at the utter look of defeat on Kurt's face.

Kurt couldn't even find the energy to smile at his son; in stead he motioned to his kids to follow him to the kitchen. Blaine thought best to stay where he was; this was actually none of his business. But to his surprise Kurt came up to him and took his hand.

"I can't do this alone," he whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, both of the kids were almost shell-shocked. Amanda was sobbing uncontrollably; her Papa had been taken away from her by Death. And Tyler was staring into open space, looking slightly green as if he could throw up any moment. Blaine was standing behind Kurt, trying to discreetly wipe away the tears that had escaped the corner of his eyes. Seeing those kids so very devastated broke his heart.

He couldn't stand there and do nothing so he took Amanda in his arms and held her tight, almost trying to soak up her sadness and willing a little smile on her face. But she just buried her head in his neck and kept crying.

Kurt was sitting on the floor again with Tyler, the 'big man', sitting in his lap curled up into a ball. Kurt rocked back and forth silent tears slipping from his eyes. Blaine felt out of place, but he knew if he left now, what was left of this family would collapse and maybe never get back up and move on. As cruel as it may sound, life goes on, the pain doesn't fade, but you learn to live with it.

Blaine had lost his grandfather, who had been his beacon of light at dark times. When a 15-year old Blaine was sitting in a church, looking at the coffin, he felt as though his world was slipping away from him. In that wooden box was laying a man who had always supported him and never told him there was something wrong with him. The father figure he always needed was gone, the face he loved so much was now pale and empty and those eyes would never sparkle again by the sight of Blaine.

The day went on and on; the only words that were said were meaningless. The kids had gone to bed very early; exhausted from all the emotions and crying.

Blaine was still wearing his outfit from the night before and he could feel he needed a shower; his hair was sticking up everywhere. Kurt came down the stairs when he finally got Amanda to sleep and just looked at Blaine.

"I know you probably want to go home and that I've only known you for a couple of days, but could I ask you for a huge favour?" the words were hollow and Kurt's voice sounded hoarse.

"Yes sure, please tell me what I can do," Blaine whispered.

"Could you just stay here? We have an extra bedroom and you can borrow clothes from me, I know they'll probably be a bit big for you but nevertheless they're clothes. I – I just," Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. "I just can't stand it to be alone tonight in this house," he admitted.

Blaine nodded and guided Kurt to the couch where the taller man curled up under a blanket and let Blaine comfort him again. Blaine knew this was going to be very long night but there was no place he'd rather be right now. Kurt needed him and he just couldn't walk away anymore.

**A/N I'm sorry if I made any of you cry! But this just had to happen. I hope you liked it**

**Leave a review**

**love**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N wow this is fast, I don't think I've updated that soon ever. But I have finals coming up so I won't be writing that much for about two weeks though. Sorry =( but anyway this *points dramatically* is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review =) **

By the time Blaine had woken up, Kurt was in the kitchen talking on the phone. He could make out that he was going to the police station today. Blaine cringed when Kurt's voice broke again and got up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen to find the taller man sitting at the table, his head resting in his hands, a hollow expression on his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly.

The other looked up and acknowledged Blaine's presence and then went back to staring into nothingness. The curly haired man took a seat across from Kurt and sat there silently, waiting for a sign of life from Kurt.

"I think the kids will be awake soon," Kurt mumbled barely audible.

Blaine nodded and reached out to take Kurt's hand and squeezed his fingers encouragingly.

"Do you want them to stay home today too?"

Kurt shook his head. "They don't have to go to school, but I called Rachel and she said she'd be happy to look after them." He pulled his hand back and walked to the fridge, pulling out some eggs. Blaine quickly stood and took over; Kurt looked like he could fall over any moment now. This little gesture made Kurt's eyes water again.

While frying the eggs a little boy came in and immediately crawled onto Kurt's lap.

"Dad, I don't feel good," Tyler said.

"I know, Ty, me neither," his father told him. Smiling weakly as his daughter stumbled in.

For some reason Amanda really liked Blaine and when she saw that her Daddy's lap was already taken, she walked over to Blaine, tugged on his pants and lifted her arms towards him. The man obliged and scooped her up.

"Do you know where people go when they die, Blainey?" Amanda asked him big pleading eyes staring into his.

"They go to a much nicer place, and I bet your Papa is watching you right now," he answered trying to hold her gaze. He felt like this girl had the ability to look right into his soul.

Mandy nodded and rested her little head in the crook of his neck. Tyler was watching them and turned to his Daddy. "Why did he have to go?" he asked almost accusingly.

"I don't know Ty and I don't think I'll ever know," Kurt sighed, taking a plate from Blaine and trying to get his son to eat something. But the latter refused. His little girl didn't feel like eating either. Blaine ended up throwing the entire breakfast into the garbage tin. The two kids were sprawled on the couch trying to watch a movie, but Blaine could tell neither of them was really paying attention.

Halfway through, the doorbell rang and Kurt rushed to open the door.

"Hi, Rach tha-," he heard Kurt say and when he went to look he saw Rachel hugging Kurt as tightly as she could as though she was trying to take him inside of her and keep him safe there. He could tell that she had been crying and felt a tug in his stomach when he realised how many hearts Adam must've touched. He had heard Rachel talk about him, and when she did it was always with admiration seeping in her voice.

When she finally released Kurt she had tears in her eyes but she was trying to smile nonetheless.

"Thank you," he sighed. "The kids are in the living room."

If she was surprised to Blaine standing there, she didn't let it show and she smiled at him. Blaine heard her greet the kids and he watched Kurt leaning heavily against the door before following the small woman to where his kids were sitting.

"Tyler, Amanda are you ready? Rachel's going to take you to the office today," Kurt said, somehow managing to sound remotely cheerful.

The duo nodded and took Rachel's outstretched hands walking over to the only parent they had left and pecking him on the cheek. Amanda let go of Rachel's hand and came over to where Blaine was standing and silently ordered him to get down on his knees. When he did so, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Take care of my Daddy," she whispered only for Blaine to hear. He looked at her in surprise but then nodded. He promised to himself that he would never break his promise to this little girl.

She went back to Rachel but she kept her eyes on Blaine. Kurt and Blaine watched the three leave and once the door had fallen closed, Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes. Blaine stroked his back in comforting circles.

"Blaine, you can go home now if you want," Kurt said stepping away and curling into himself the way he did when he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to come to the police station?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'd rather do that by myself, but thank you," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and gave the taller man one last hug and then walked out the front door, still not feeling certain about leaving Kurt alone like that.

He decided to go home and finally have his long awaited shower, he knew he was starting to smell of sweat and his hair was just a disaster. He put his key in the apartment door lock and turned. He was glad to find his home empty; he couldn't deal with Wes and David's enthusiasm right now. Those two guys always seemed to be full of energy and Blaine was feeling drained.

The warm water running down his back loosened his tense muscles and it cleared his head. When he stepped out of the shower he heard a familiar voice calling in the living room.

"David? Blaine? I'm home!" Wes yelled dropping his keys in the bowl standing on the table next to the front door.

Blaine wrapped a towel around his hips and emerged from the bathroom not feeling like answering.

"Oh hey B, I didn't know you were at home," Wes said walking into the kitchen.

"Wesley, I swear if you set something on fire today, I will lose my mind," Blaine threatened.

"Wow, slow down there cowboy, what wrong?" Wes asked him, frowning. "And where have you been past two days?"

"At Kurt's," was the simple answer the Asian man got.

"Oooh, someone's landed the big lot," Wes said a grin stretching out over his face.

"No not really, something happened and I couldn't leave him alone," Blaine sighed.

Wes could sense the tension returning to Blaine's posture. He followed his friends into his bedroom where Blaine went into his closet and tried to decide what to wear.

"Blaine? What happened?" Wes asked him being nothing but seriousness and professionalism. Being a lawyer had its perks sometimes.

Blaine sighed again and came back into his bedroom wearing a red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. "You know that Kurt's married right?" he asked. The other nodded.

"I was having dinner with Kurt and his kids and after they went to bed, Kurt received a phone call and I could just see on his face that something terrible had happened. His husband – Adam – drowned," Blaine rattled of again doing his best not to cry.

Wes sank down on the bed, a look of utter terror on his face. "What? How? That is just horrible!"

"Apparently he was driving home and somehow his car got out of his control and he drove right into the Hudson, he couldn't get out anymore," Blaine's voice had gone empty.

The two of them sat silently on Blaine's bed for a while when suddenly a voice shouted through the apartment.

"David," Wes said. "I'll go tell him what happened. I don't think you want to tell the story again, right?"

Blaine nodded and he let himself fall back. He had to talk to someone, someone who would keep him from doing anything stupid and he knew just the person to do that. He got to his feet, and went straight out the door, ignoring the compassionate looks from his roommates. It was noon so he knew where he could find her.

Santana was sitting at her favourite coffee shop, enjoying her regular coffee. She'd heard about Adam and she didn't like to admit it but it broke her heart – yes that thing everyone thought she didn't have – to see her friend so lost. The usually confident and world-conquering Kurt Hummel was now but a shadow of what he used to be.

She looked up as someone pulled the chair across from her back and took the seat. Blaine was staring at her and something was different about him. His eyes didn't sparkle the way the should and his shoulders were slouching.

"You look terrible, puppy," she said still eyeing him.

"I don't care," Blaine retorted. "Just please tell everything will be okay again."

Santana averted her gaze and fiddled with her coffee cup. "I can't promise you that Kurt will ever be the same again, because – and I know it may sound incredibly sappy – when Adam died, a piece of Kurt died with him," she said quietly.

"Tana, I – I just don't know what to do anymore. I just spent two days at his house and all I could do was trying to comfort him, for something I can never make right."

"I know, I know, but I'm astonished that Kurt even let you stay there, I mean it's not very much like him to ask help from strangers – no offence," Santana said finally looking in those exhausted eyes again. "The best you can do right now is try and help him deal with the pain."

Blaine nodded, knowing he still had a long way to go. Whether he wanted to or not. But he knew he didn't have to save Kurt all by himself. He had Santana and Rachel and sure his roommates would help wherever they could. But he was more concerned of what would become of Tyler and Amanda. He'd never get over it if something happened to those two wonderful kids and the way Mandy had told him to take care of her Daddy, made him shiver.

That girl was far too smart for her own good.

**A/N that was chapter 6 maybe I'll get another one finished this week but I'm not sure. Anyway let know what you think about this one =) **

**Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N chapter 7 it's still kind of sad but I promise it will get better =) so I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

Kurt had always hated going to a police station. And with Finn as his stepbrother and a certain Noah Puckerman as his best friend, he had been to quite a few. It's not that he didn't appreciate all the work they did for society, it was just that he felt intimidated by the uniform. And Kurt really didn't like feeling intimidated, probably something that was haunting him from back in high school when he got daily slushie facials.

And walking into the NYPD station he immediately noticed the sympathetic looks; Kurt Hummel was a very known face.

"Hi, I believe I was asked to – uh – sign some forms?" Kurt said to the woman sitting behind the desk.

She looked up and Kurt couldn't help but notice she had a beautiful face and gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh, yes Mr. Hummel, right?" she asked him typing in her computer.

He nodded; he didn't really trust his voice right now.

"It's okay, Jane, I can take it from here," a strangely familiar voice said and Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm John Williams, Mr. Hummel."

Officer John Williams was a tall man, well-built and he had a handsome face. The man led him down a staircase and took him to a room where above the door there was a sign saying 'Morgue'. Kurt froze in his track. He wasn't sure if he could do this now, but he forced his legs to move.

Kurt was led to a steel table and the officer pulled back a white cloth to unveil the body of the man he had loved so much.

The only thing left was an empty shell; his lips were blue, his eyes were closed, his cheeks had sunken in, and he looked so very pale. Kurt thought to himself that there was no way that this was his husband. John Williams was standing discreetly behind him but after a while he had to ask him.

"Sir? I know this might be useless to ask, but it's protocol. Is this Adam Collins? Your husband?" he asked quietly.

Kurt just nodded, silent tears dripping down his face and then al of a sudden he couldn't stand it anymore to see his loved one lying there, motionless. Nothing.

He almost ran out there and only stopped at the main desk. Ten minutes later Kurt was breathing in the chill November New York City air. He felt the cool breeze bite his cheeks where the tears had stained his face. He ducked his head and hailed a cab, wondering where to go, because home was no option right now. All alone in those rooms, with no distraction and only memories of Adam.

He suddenly realised that his father and Carole still had no idea of what had happened. Now that was a phone call he wasn't looking forward to. He asked the cab driver to bring him to central park; the first place that popped into his mind that wasn't too painful. He thought the entire cab ride about how he was going to make that call without bursting into tears and he came to the conclusion that it was impossible. He'd just have to try and keep his voice from trembling.

He took out his cell and saw he had 23 text messages from Blaine. All of them were asking him is he was okay and if he wanted Blaine to come and keep him company. Kurt couldn't deal with the sympathy right now but made a mental note to call Blaine later and make sure he knows he's alright.

He dialled the so familiar number and waited for someone to pick up. It was a warm, friendly voice that answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me," Kurt said quietly and he knew he would have to speak up but his voice wasn't trustworthy at the moment. He cleared his throat and waited for his father to say something.

"Oh hey kiddo, how've you been?" Burt Hummel asked and Kurt could almost hear him flop down in his favourite armchair.

"I – not so good, Dad I -" Kurt could feel his face get flushed and he had to force himself to continue. "Adam – Adam had an accident."

"Oh sweet lord no! Is he alright? Is he in the hospital? How -" Burt's voice was starting to sound a little like panic and Kurt just had to interrupt him.

"He's gone, Dad." It came out as a whisper. "Adam's gone."

"Oh, my boy! I – I don't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' doesn't quite cover it; do you want me to come to New York?" Kurt knew his father had already made his mind up and as soon as Carole would come home from her shift he would tell her to start packing some things and leave. So he couldn't really say no, besides he really, _really _needed someone to hold him and let him cry on their shoulder right now.

"Yes, yes, please Dad, I need you," Kurt was now openly crying. People didn't even care to look at him, sitting alone on that bench, talking to someone on the phone and bawling his eyes out. This was New York City, the city that never sleeps, but also a city where people could care less about strangers crying in public.

"Don't worry; as soon as Carole's home and we're all packed we're off. Do you have someone to help look after the kids and more importantly _you_?" Burt obviously had to do his best not to let his voice shake.

"Yeah, yes, uh Rachel took the kids today and Blaine was there when I got the news and he stayed for to days, making sure everything was going alright. Amanda really likes him," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Blaine who's Blaine?" a confused Burt made himself to notice again.

"Oh right, my new assistant."

"Okay, good listen, Kurt if you can please keep them close and don't do anything stupid okay? Carole and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Yeah Dad, and thank you," Kurt was whispering again, wiping his tears away.

"Anytime my darling boy, anytime and you know it. Stay safe and I'll be there soon okay?"

"Yes Dad, bye," Kurt couldn't wait for an answer and hung up. He stayed seated on the bench for a couple more minutes; gathering himself.

When finally he felt like he could stand again without his knees giving away from underneath him, he walked all the way to his office. A walk was good; a walk could clear his mind. Except that it doesn't, it really doesn't. It made him think about how when he and Adam were only just dating they'd go for long almost hiking trips through the entire city.

o.O.o

Blaine was sitting in Kurt's chair, feeling too depressed to do anything. And to think it wasn't his husband who had died! He could hear Tyler and Amanda talking to Rachel and they were actually enjoying making her life difficult at the moment.

A few moments later he heard the door opening and a scarred looking Rachel came in holding Amanda in her arms.

"Here, you take this one, I'll take the big one," she said. Rachel looked so tired that Blaine didn't protest and he stood up, letting the little sit in the big chair.

"Hi Blainey," she said not looking into his eyes, which wasn't normal.

"Are you okay little princess?" Blaine asked getting down in his knees and taking one of her little hands in his.

She shook her head and he saw a small, glistening tear roll down her cheek.

"I miss my Papa," she whispered, a little sob escaping her throat.

"I know, darling, I know. Would telling me about him make you feel better?" he asked trying to catch her eye.

Amanda hesitated for a second and then slowly nodded. Blaine lifted her up and carried her to the couch that was placed strategically in the corner of the office. As soon as they sat down, Amanda nestled into his arms and her bottom lip was drawn into her mouth. Her nose was scrunched up in concentration, trying to decide where to begin.

"Well, Papa was home a lot, Daddy said that when he was in his work room we couldn't come in and bother him. I think Papa worked at home, but I'm not sure what he did when he was in there," she started looking into space as she was talking.

"He loved pizza and watching movies with Ty-Ty and me. He always wanted to watch Aladdin over and over, but I like the little mermaid better," she looked at Blaine as though she expected him to agree with her.

"Yeah, the little mermaid is my favourite too," he whispered.

Amanda grinned and continued.

"But he wasn't a really good cook, Daddy makes very yummy food! And I know that he loved my Daddy very, very much. Every morning I could hear him say so. And it always made me smile."

Blaine had trouble keeping his face straight; he could hear the love coming from the little girl's voice and it made his heart ache.

Then Kurt came in, not looking very surprised. Blaine suspected that he had heard his daughter talk about his love.

"Daddy!" Amanda squealed, getting off Blaine's lap and running towards the man standing in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie, have you been good?"

She nodded and hugged his legs. Kurt patted her back a little and went to sit at his desk. Blaine could tell that this was not the time to have little kids around and decided to bring Mandy back to Rachel.

"Hey, little princess? Why don't we go see what your brother is up to? And hope that he hasn't driven Rachel nuts," Blaine said taking the girl's hand.

Five minutes later Blaine came back into the office to find Kurt staring straight ahead again. He really didn't like seeing Kurt like that; it made him look very vulnerable. And Kurt had seemed so very confident the first time Blaine had met him. He shuffled closer and asked Kurt if he could do anything for him.

"No, just – just stay here with me please," Kurt said barely audible.

Santana had arrived back at the office and had found Blaine sitting on the floor in front of Kurt's chair just holding his hands and not talking. She'd had to take a deep breath and then told them both to go home. Kurt had first refused, but Santana could be very persistent.

And now Blaine was walking with Kurt up the porch steps to the latter's house. Rachel had agreed – although under slight complaining – to have a sleepover with Tyler and Amanda. The moment the two of them entered the home, Kurt sank down on his knees and couldn't move anymore. Blaine had to pick him up and carry him into the living room.

After making some tea – tea was good, tea could possibly help – he brought it over to a Kurt who hadn't moved from the spot where Blaine had seated him.

"Kurt you need to get something inside your stomach," the curly haired man said, handing over a steaming cup of herbal tea. Kurt took it, but didn't make a move to start drinking it.

"I think I – I should go home," Blaine mumbled. But Kurt quickly grabbed his arm when he moved to stand up.

"Please, don't. I need someone here. Please," Kurt sounded so desperate that he couldn't say no. And so for a third night in a row, Blaine Anderson made himself comfortable on Kurt's couch and wrapped the man up in his arms. Not knowing how long this would last for, he stroked Kurt's hair. _Please stop hurting, stop hurting, _Blaine thought, but he knew that that was impossible.

**A/N that was that, now let's hope everything goes upwards for our two boys from here =) **

**Leave a review **

**Lots of love**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N this one is rather short, but there's a surprise in this one :) I hope you like it so let me know and leave a review. Enjoy.**

Burt and Carole were carrying their bags up the steps to Kurt's front door, when a figure with dark hair came rushing out to take the luggage.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you," he said.

Burt looked startled but then reminded that Kurt had said this was his son's new assistant. But Carole beat him to it.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Carole, Kurt's step mom," she extended her hand but then realised Blaine's arms were loaded with _her_ luggage and he couldn't shake it. Blaine smiled at her and stepped aside to let them in. Burt introduced himself as passed by Blaine and patted him on the shoulder.

Burt was expecting many things, but how he found his son all curled op on the couch staring at the television but obviously having no clue what was playing, scared the hell out of him. He said nothing but went to sit next to him. He knew his son and he would cave in soon. And yes, there it was, Kurt crawled closer and almost seated himself in his father's lap, crying. Just silently crying.

Carole and Blaine went to the kitchen, wanting to give father and son some time.

"I – uh I am so grateful that you did this for Kurt," the woman whispered to Blaine as they had taken a seat at the kitchen table. Blaine had made some tea that he was now offering Carole while sipping his own.

"It's the least I could do, I mean he's a wonderful man and I couldn't leave him alone at a time like that. Especially with two kids," Blaine sighed.

The two talked for a little while and then went to check on the men in the living room. Kurt had fallen asleep, his head resting on his father's shoulder. Burt wiped away silent tears as he stroked his son's hair. He motioned for Blaine to come closer and he slipped away from Kurt's arm. He gestured for Blaine to take his place.

"I really need to use the bathroom," he whispered slipping past Blaine and kissing Carole on the cheek as he passed her. She smiled lightly and took the armchair. She sat there watching Blaine put his arms around her stepson and whispering soft things in his ear, even if he couldn't hear them.

By the time Kurt woke up, the sun had gone down, and Carole had found her way around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the four of them. Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking up surprised once he saw that the one who served as a pillow wasn't his father, but Blaine.

"Where's Dad?" he asked confused.

"He's in the kitchen, he had to go to the bathroom when you were sleeping, and we didn't want to wake you up so I kinda made sure you were – sort of – comfortable. But he left me here…" Blaine's voice trailed away, trying to explain what happened. Kurt chuckled a little at Blaine's rambling and shocked himself by doing so.

"I want to talk to you later okay?" he said softly, getting up and folding the blanket that Carole had draped over them, neatly.

Blaine nodded and stretched his legs, yawning a bit; with Kurt leaning heavily on his shoulder, he didn't get sleep himself, but he didn't regret it. Just like he didn't regret staying up all those nights to make sure he'd be there when Kurt woke up screaming from a bad dream.

Dinner was quiet, with apprehensive looks from Burt. But Carole managed to even it out by asking all about Blaine. After Burt insisted that he and Carole do the dishes, Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him. He headed for the door while pulling on his coat and gloves.

"We'll be back in a little while," he called. They heard Burt grumbling an affirmative.

Blaine followed Kurt out on the street. This was New York City, so stars couldn't be seen, but to say the night wasn't beautiful, would be a complete lie. The streetlights spread their glow, and the cold told them it wouldn't be long until the first snow would start to fall.

Kurt was walking to a little park where the lights were a little dimmer. The moon was casting a beautiful soft glow over the grass and Kurt was heading to a small playground. He sat down on one of the swings and motioned for Blaine to do the same. They sat there in quiet for a long time, Kurt staring at his feet, searching for the right words, to express just how grateful he was to have Blaine.

"I," he started. He sighed and tried again. "I hope you know how much I appreciate your help Blaine. I mean, I don't even know you for that long and yet you stayed with me whenever I needed someone. You never complained or tried to make an excuse to leave me, and I owe you so much," Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's mouth was hanging open when he heard the waterfall of words coming out of Kurt's mouth. Was he kidding? How the hell could he leave this man all by himself with two children to take care of after his husband had just passed away? Blaine thought it was the natural thing to do, to make sure he was okay and try to do anything to keep them from hurting. Well he kind of failed in the hurting part; he knew Kurt had night terrors and the kids were starting to look more like little zombies, but at least he had kept the grown man from doing anything stupid.

"Kurt, _this_ was absolutely nothing! Everyone would've done the same for you; I mean no one would leave you with this kind of burden alone, only a monster would. And I kind of prize myself of not being one," Blaine chuckled a little and looked up to the moon.

"It's a beautiful night and I don't want to hear anything from you anymore about how this was difficult for me, Kurt," Blaine said feeling a soft breeze stroke his face.

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "What're you looking at?" he asked trying to find what fascinated the other man that much.

"The moon," Blaine answered simply.

The slender man on the swing sighed and said: "Yes, it is rather beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's one of the perfections in the universe, it's always there, whether you see it or not, guarding over all those sleeping people, making sure they are safe and sound. Or at least that's what they tell little kids when they're afraid of the dark," Blaine said.

"Who told you that?" Kurt was curious to know.

"My mom, she always told me these little stories when I couldn't sleep," Blaine smiled, his eyes twinkling at the thought of the 4-year-old Blaine Anderson, sitting in his mother's lap, tears still dripping down his face, listening to his mother's enchanting voice.

"That's lovely, Blaine," Kurt smiled, finally daring to look into those gorgeous eyes watching him.

"Yeah, she's the best; she's an amazing cook as well. And she's musical too! I mean she taught me the piano and the guitar, but her singing voice isn't as great as it could be with a little practise. And she loves to re-" he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips brushing against his.

He gasped and pulled away a little. Kurt froze immediately and put his hands over his mouth.

"I am _so_ sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Oh god, I'm so sorry," Kurt was in utter shock, this was way too soon. His husband had only just died and here he was, kissing another man. How was that for a mourning widower? Tears were starting to trouble his vision, and he backed away, striding over to the exit of the park.

Blaine's eyes were still wide when he heard Kurt apologise over and over, but when he almost stormed away he got up and caught the other's arm.

"Kurt, please stop! It's fine, I mean it's not like you raped me or anything. It didn't mean anything, I know, please just don't walk away," he pleaded. He knew this didn't mean anything to Kurt and that this had maybe just been a way to stop his rambling about his mother, but when Kurt's lips had touched his, he had seen fireworks.

He tugged on Kurt's arm to turn around and when the other man did he saw tears glistening in those blue eyes. All he wanted to do was reach out and brush them away. Kurt looked at him and he furrowed his brow.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm really sorry!" Kurt was getting desperate.

Blaine stared at Kurt until the pale man finally shut up. "Look, Kurt, it's fine. Just, let's go home okay? Don't worry, I'm fine," he chuckled at the flustered look on Kurt's face.

Kurt nodded and they silently walked towards the house again. When they reached it Blaine thought better to say goodbye here and head home. Kurt had his father and Carole to take care of him from here on. He waved goodbye and decided to walk to his apartment.

About half an hour later Blaine was lying in his bed, ignoring the shouts form the kitchen (Wes and David were baking something and now there were two idiots setting the place on fire). His lips still felt tingly and he started to realise something that absolutely terrified him: he was falling hard and fast for this man. This man who had lost his husband. _Well crap,_ Blaine thought.

**A/N tadaaaaa :p let me know guys **

**love**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N aaaaah update :) it's like 1:17 am here and I just wrote more than half of this chapter so don't shoot me if there are spelling mistakes :p It's way too hot to sleep here so I thought why not bang out another chapter :) hope you like it and let me know what you think :) **

Kurt stood outside his door for about ten minutes before he thought he could go in without his father noticing his puffy face. He sighed and pushed it open, hearing the television in the living room he walked past it and went up the stairs. He couldn't face his parents now, not after he doubted everything he thought had been true.

Was Blaine really just his assistant? Was it wrong of him to feel this way? Of course it was! Wasn't it?

He buried his face in his pillow and groaned loudly, he felt like crying but it looked like his eyes had dried up entirely after crying so much the past week. He didn't make the effort to take off his clothes and just slipped under the cover, trying to lose the image of Blaine's shocked expression after he kissed him. What if Blaine didn't feel the same way? Hell, Kurt didn't even know how he felt about Blaine; he only knew he didn't want to lose the man who had sacrificed so much time for him.

After hours of tossing and turning, and pretending to sleep when Carole came to check on him he finally drifted off. His sleep was disturbed by dreams of hazel eyes, soft lips and strong arms around him. The first thing that came to his mind in the morning was that he didn't want to lose Blaine. He got up and searched his jeans for his cell phone, his fingers couldn't press the buttons fast enough for Kurt's liking. When the waiting tone ended, and he heard a sleepy voice mumble a barely audible 'hello?', Kurt lost his voice. He opened his mouth and a 'huhgl' kind of noise came out.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked at the number on the display when he heard someone on the other end – Kurt. "Uhm, Kurt, you do realise I can see the number, right?" Blaine said flopping down on his back again.

Kurt's eyes went wide when he heard Blaine's voice, he recomposed and cleared his throat.

'Hi, I – uh, damn, - I wanted to say something and now I feel like such an idiot," Kurt said almost pulling his hair out with frustration at how hard he found this to be said.

"Don't. I mean just throw it out, I'm not gonna laugh at you and it's way too early to move a lot…" Blaine's voice drifted off.

"Did I wake you up? Oh I'm sorry; maybe I should call you back later! Yeah I think –"

"Kurt will you please just tell me, there's absolutely no point in calling me later when you can just fucking tell me now!"

Wow. Just – what? Did Blaine actually cuss just now? That's a new one.

"Right, right, okay the thing is I don't want things to be awkward between us, because of what happened … in the park. And I just wanted to know if you'll still be my friend? I mean I'm not gonna fire you anytime soon and I hope you're not gonna quit, so we'll see each other around the office, but I really want to be your friend, Blaine. And I am so thankful for all you have done the past few weeks, if you wouldn't have been there, I'm sure I'd be in a mental institution by now, so … thank you," Kurt said in a rush, trying to get everything out as fast as possible without actually stumbling over the words.

Blaine was quiet for a ling time after he'd finished. So long that Kurt thought the connection had been broken off.

"Uh, Blaine? You still there?"

"Yeah, and don't worry Kurt, we're cool. By the way everything that you _claim_ I've done for you, was just pure instinct, I mean to leave you in a situation like that would've been heartless," Blaine said his, voice sounding different. Like he was having a hard time to get any sound to come out of his mouth.

"Okay so we're fine?" Kurt desperately wanted to make sure.

Blaine laughed and nodded, then realised that the other man couldn't see him. "Yes, Kurt, we're fine. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna hang up 'cause I need to take a shower and tell Wes to stay the fuck away from the kitchen."

"Okay, see you soon and thanks again," Kurt chuckled.

"No problem."

The conversation ended and Blaine almost threw his phone against the wall. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. This was not supposed to happen! He should be grateful that Kurt wanted to be his friend, not disappointed! Once Blaine had drifted off to sleep he'd had the most amazing dreams he could've imagined. All Kurt-related.

He pushed his knuckles into his eye sockets and tried to get up. He just ended up sliding halfway out of bed and sitting on the floor, his sheets in a mess beside him. A knock on his door made him look up to meet his flatmate's eyes.

"Hey B you want so – whoa, no offence dude, but you look like shit," David said, pushing the door further open.

"Gee thanks, and no I don't want any breakfast, if you guys are making it," Blaine told him, getting to his feet and searching his wardrobe for some clean jeans.

"Nah, I gave up on the cooking, I was heading to Starbucks, you want anything?"

Blaine just shrugged and strode out of his apartment to find the bathroom door locked.

"Wes, come on man! Hurry up!" Blaine yelled as he banged on the door.

"Okay! Okay! Just give me a second, geez, David give him some coffee, will you? Because this is our morning ray of sunshine Blaine again," Wes retorted through the thin door.

Blaine just huffed and took a seat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Wes to get the hell out of the bathroom.

'Yo, Blaine, what's wrong man? I know you're not a morning person, but there's no need to yell," David said in a hushed voice, holding his hands up as in surrendering.

Blaine didn't know whether to tell him or not. They were his best friends, but telling them he was in love with his boss, who lost his husband recently and had two kids? That was kind of major. He heaved a big sigh and gave in.

"You know Kurt? My boss?" Blaine asked the male who had taken a seat across from him.

"That guy you've been crushing on? Yeah, what about him?" David asked a smirk starting to appear on his lips.

"Well I think that I – wait hold the phone! What did you just say?"

"What?"

"I didn't have a crush on him!" Blaine said his face turning a beautiful shade of red.

"Yeah right Anderson, you've talked about nobody else except him and that little girl," okay now the guy had a sheer Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Fine… my point was actually that well… oh god… I think I love him," Blaine admitted looking directly into his friend's eyes.

"B that's nothing new," a voice from behind came. Wes was standing in the doorway listening to their conversation, a towel wrapped around his hips and holding a toothbrush in his hand.

"Whatever do you mean, Wesley?" he asked, his voice going very curious.

"I mean that every time you came home from work or this guy's house, your eyes almost turned into little hearts. And if it wasn't so damn satisfying to see you in love and on your way to happy for a change I would've made fun of you ages ago," Wes said, shrugging his shoulders and flopping down beside the curly haired man.

"Blaine, if you love him, be patient. He's been through hell and he needs to recover. A pain like that doesn't leave; he'll just have to learn to live with it. And patience will be your friend in this case," David said, finally being serious.

Blaine nodded and kept quiet for a few moments before clapping his friends on the shoulder and heading to the bathroom. He needed to think this entire thing over. Because if he decided to be patient, he could get rewarded and it would definitely take a while, or he could get heartbroken and devastated. The hot water loosened his muscles and when he stepped out of the shower he knew he couldn't let Kurt go. He was too addicted already.

o.O.o

Kurt had decided to take Rachel out to dinner, as a thank you far watching his kids. She'd said that it was no big deal, but Kurt knew his friend and he also knew that Rachel wasn't big on kids. They were loud, dirty and never listened. Well except Kurt's children of course.

Burt and Carole left after a week of giving Kurt time to breathe. They watched Tyler and Amanda, they cleaned the house, made sure there was food and always listened whenever Kurt had another breakdown. But things were slowly getting better. Kurt went back to work with some furious determination, he didn't cry as much anymore, but he wasn't sure that was whether he was feeling slightly better or just because his eyes couldn't produce anymore droplets of salty water. He spent time with his children and made sure his friendship with Blaine was going back to normal. Or at least as normal as it ever could be. Days, weeks, months passed and slowly the old Kurt Hummel was returning, with a few changes. His face was still pale and his eyes could turn hollow on bad days but all in all, he started to look like himself again.

Blaine was glad to see this and felt proud that Kurt had gotten better. He himself spent more and more time at Kurt's house, he had fallen in love with that little girl. She was beautiful and she had convinced him to come watch a movie at least once a week. Disney of course, because that's what little princesses watched. Tyler had asked Blaine if he could teach him how to play the guitar and on his birthday, Blaine got him his first guitar. After that the boy was sold. Blaine was practically already a part of the family and then Adam's birthday came round.

Kurt didn't have the courage to get out of bed and face the world that day. In stead he texted Blaine if he could take the kids to school. Not fifteen minutes later he was standing at the front door, waiting for someone to open up. To his surprise Tyler and Mandy came to the door, backpacks ready and pulling on their coats.

"Let's go Blainey or we're gonna be late!" Amanda yelled as she ran to the taxi that was waiting for them.

He got them safe to school and then ordered the driver to get back to the same house. He found Kurt in his bed his head resting against the headboard, staring up at the ceiling. He climbed in next to him and stared at the same spot.

"Thanks again," Kurt mumbled, voice hollow and weak.

"No problem," Blaine said, it seemed this became one of their routine sentences.

They sat there for what felt like hours and then Kurt finally spoke up.

"Hey Blaine? I don't think I can do this alone anymore, so I kinda wanted to ask you something. And don't freak out, but you know it's just something to think about, but … would you consider… moving in here? So I'm not alone in this house?" Kurt whispered, still not taking his eyes of the ceiling.

Blaine looked at him incredously and thought about what Kurt had just asked him. Move in with him? And leave his best friends? But then again Kurt needed him at times like these and it wasn't like he spent a lot of time in his own apartment. Kurt did have a nice guest bedroom and the kids wouldn't think it a horrible idea.

He took Kurt's hand and said: "I'll think about it." when Kurt's head dropped on his shoulder. The slender man nodded? Of course he had to think about it. This wasn't something you decide in the time span of like ten seconds. Why did he even ask Blaine that? It was way too much to ask from a friend.

"You know what forget it, forget I asked," Kurt said, closing his eyes again and enjoying the silence that stretched on between them. They were quiet for a little while.

Five minutes later Blaine spoke up again. "Yes, I'll move in with you

**A/N okay that was it :) hope you like it, so let me know guys!**

**love**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N *hides behind pillow* Hi guys… I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, please don't kill me! I'm nice I promise. Okay so here's chapter ten, it moving in day :) hope you like it, let me know! **

"You – you will?" Kurt shot up and looked at Blaine, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Blaine smiled and saw the look of happiness in Kurt's blue eyes and knew he had said the right thing.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be overstepping things here! I mean you live with your best friends and –," Kurt started rambling but Blaine tuned him out. When the other man's mouth stopped moving Blaine took a breath and just gave him his best dazzling smile.

"Kurt, you asked me to move in, and now you don't want me to anymore?" Blaine was teasing and he enjoyed it.

"No! No, I just want you to be sure before you say yes," Kurt said his hands wringing; it was a nervous habit he couldn't shake off. Blaine took a hold of them and stared in those beautiful blue pools of light.

"Kurt, you want me to move in, and I will move in."

He got up and straightened his jacket. "Well are you coming and help me pack, or what?" Blaine asked when he turned around at the door.

Kurt just sat there for a second, still dumbstruck, and scattered to his feet. Telling the kids would be a piece of cake, but Blaine wasn't feeling too sure about telling his friends. They could be… a little dramatic.

o.O.o

"Wait what? No no no no no no no no, Blainey you can't leave us!" Wes was almost begging him on his knees not to go and live with Kurt.

"Come on B, we need you here! Who else is going to tell us to use a knife and fork? And what if there's another fire?" David pleaded, his eyes so big, they threatened to fall out.

"Oh please guys, it's not like I'm never going to see you again! And the point of the fire-extinguisher is to use it, David," Blaine said, feeling a little guilty at his friends reactions.

"But but but why?" Wes whined, dragging out the last word.

"Because he asked me too which means he still needs me Wessie, and to be completely honest, I really want to, okay," Blaine said throwing his hands in the air.

"We know you really want this and we're not stopping you man, it's just… ugh I hate to say this – we're really gonna miss you!" David said in a rush and a blush colouring his cheeks.

"David Thompson, are you blushing?" Blaine grinned, already opening his arms wide, ready for a giant bear hug. David saw what was coming and quickly ducked behind Wes who cried: "Group hug!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys too, but I promise we'll hang out! Every weekend if necessary," Blaine said his voice sounding like he had a lump in his throat.

Once all the drama had ended, Wes and David had agreed to help him pack. Kurt had said he could move in right away, that he only had to get some new sheets for the bed. The amount of stuff the three guys found that made Blaine a little nostalgic was incredible. Somewhere in the back of his closet, Wes found his old Dalton uniform, which resulted in an impromptu performance of some top 40 songs.

Blaine closed the last box, his warbler tie hanging loose around his neck and turned around to face his best friends.

"Well I guess this is it," he shrugged.

"You wish, lead guy, you're never getting rid of us," David chuckled while hugging Blaine himself, much to the latter's surprise.

"Now get out of here and go get him, tiger," Wes said after he'd hugged the smaller man.

Blaine shook his head and carried the last box down the stairs, while yelling his goodbyes one last time. He'd hired a little moving van and he drove it to Kurt's house, opened the door with the key he was given, only to find it empty. He went through the living room into the kitchen and found a note that said:

_Hi, Blaine, I'm at the office, Rachel called with an 'emergency'. So I'll probably see you tonight. Love Kurt. _

Oh. Okay. Blaine started heaving the boxes out of the van and tried to get them up the stairs. _'This is gonna be a loooong day,'_ Blaine thought.

o.O.o

Kurt was sitting at his desk, pondering over the forms Rachel had given him. Apparently there was this huge fashion house that was interested in buying _Kurt Hummel Fashion. _No way in hell he was going to let this happen. He had worked his ass off for being independent and he wasn't going to surrender to peer pressure.

A knock made him look up and he saw Santana standing in his doorway, wearing a beautiful blue dress that he'd never seen before.

"Look at you!" Kurt exclaimed. "Is this what I think it is Miss Lopez?"

"That's right, Porcelain, _this_" and she stroke a pose, "Is my first original design."

"Satan, you look absolutely stunning, now I know why I'd never let you go," Kurt smiled, still looking a little awed.

The Latina strode in and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs facing Kurt's desk. She didn't say anything and just watched him.

"So, what's up Tana?" Kurt said after a while, before the silence could become uncomfortable.

"Is it true that baby Blainers is moving in with you?"

"How did yo – _Rachel_" Kurt hissed.

"So? Is it?" she urged him on.

"Yes as a matter of fact, why?"

"Because we both know that you're playing a dangerous game here, Lady Lips," Santana said leaning back in the chair while crossing her arms and shooting Kurt her protective imma-go-all-Lima-Heights-on-you-if-you-hurt-him look.

"I know where you're getting at but, he's my friend, Santana. And I can't stand living in that house by myself anymore," Kurt said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Then why didn't you ask Berry, to move in with you?"

"… Okay I want you to think about what you just said, darling and then apologize for saying such a ridiculous thing. I love Rach, but two crazy people in one house, will bring it down, and I can't do that to my kids," Kurt said raising one eyebrow, to perfect his bitch-please look.

"I get it, I get it. It's just that B's my friend and I'm not afraid to take you on if he calls me in the middle of the night with his heart broken okay?" Santana said and got up. She went for the door leaving a smiling Kurt in his office.

'Hey Tana?" he called.

"Hmm?"

"That really is a gorgeous dress."

Santana grinned and turned on her heel and walked out of the office, swaying her hips seductively, leaving Kurt to burst into a fit of giggles. This was good, he hadn't laughed for too long. He threw the request of the interested fashion house in the trash and was ready to head home.

o.O.o

Kurt opened his front door and was pushed aside by Tyler who was running up the stairs, yelling at Amanda that she was _it. _They had been playing tag for the majority of the day, the only way kids know how: you stop when someone gives up. But these are the children of Kurt Hummel so none of the two had given in yet.

Amanda ran past her father and yelled at her brother that she was going to get him.

"Don't break anything!" Kurt called up the stairs.

He heard a thump and then a grunt of pain coming from the spare bedroom.

"Uhm, hello?" Blaine's voice called. "I could, uh, use a little help over here!"

Kurt went upstairs and pushed the door open. As soon as he saw what had happened he almost fell to the ground laughing. Blaine had tried to put together his closet and was now buried underneath the pieces of it.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as soon as he'd caught his breath and helped the man on the floor up.

"Fine," Blaine mumbled, gasping and clutching his side.

"You know what, I'll help you put it together later, after dinner," Kurt said still holding one of Blaine's hands.

"Sure, thanks," Blaine said still rubbing his ribs.

Kurt headed for the door with Blaine on his heels when Amanda came running past them, she threw herself in Blaine's arms and yelled: "Hide me Blainey!"

Not two seconds later Tyler came bursting through the door. Amanda squealed with laughter and Blaine was being tackled by an eleven year old boy.

"Guys, don't hurt him!" Kurt laughed and Blaine sat upright a huge grin on his face.

"Aw, that's okay! I haven't seen you guys in a while," he said hugging the girl in his arms to his chest.

"That's not true," Tyler said a smile plastered on his face. "You saw us the day before yesterday!"

"Still feels like a long time," Blaine said ruffling the boy's hair. He got up with Mandy, hanging onto his neck. He rearranged her a bit so she was now on his back. The three of them followed Kurt downstairs and Blaine was determined to help Kurt make dinner, but the two other inhabitants of the house didn't agree with this plane and kept asking him to play with them. Kurt laughed it off and told him to go.

Tyler and Amanda were curled up on either side of Blaine, watching Lady and the Tramp when Kurt announced that dinner was served. The evening went by very quickly and after the two youngest had gone to bed, Kurt got out a bottle of champagne.

"To something new," he said raising his glass and watching Blaine closely.

"Hear, hear," Blaine agreed and couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's; he had no idea what colour they were, but they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

They talked well into the night, and when they decided to go and get some sleep, Blaine was feeling a little dazed from the alcohol.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt said when they'd reached Blaine's bedroom door.

"Goodnight gorgeous," Blaine mumbled while opening his door and almost collapsing on the bed.

Kurt chuckled and went to his own room. _'I really hope Santana is wrong,'_ was the last thought to cross his mind before slipping into sweet dreams full of hazel eyes and curly dark hair.

**A/N I hope this was worth the wait, anyhow, leave a review and keep reading :)**

**Love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N and here's an update for you my faithful readers :) this is a very happy little chapter – Blame that on the box scene! STILL FREAKING OUT OF THAT BY THE WAY anyhow… I hope you like it so read and review please :) **

Blaine woke up feeling something small snuggled against his neck. He pulled his head back a little and saw a waterfall of light brown hair spreading on the pillow next to his. _'What the hell?' _he thought as he sat up making sure that he didn't wake the little girl up. Amanda stirred a little and sighed. She turned and smiled in her sleep.

Blaine got up and closed the door quietly behind him as he left the room. He made his way down the stairs, following the delicious smell of pancakes and arrived in the kitchen. Seeing as it was a Saturday and 8 am Kurt was almost dancing around the kitchen with his iPod plugged n and still wearing his pyjamas. The dark haired man grinned and sat at the cooking island, watching Kurt and waiting for him to turn around.

Kurt danced his way to the fridge and when he closed it and saw Blaine sitting there, watching him he dropped the maple syrup he was holding in his hand.

"Oh my… you scared me," Kurt said, his voice sounding higher then usual and a hand clamped to his chest.

"I know," Blaine grinned. "I'm sorry but it was just too funny, couldn't let it pass."

Kurt gave a sound from him that sounded like a huff and a chuckle mashed together.

"By the way," Blaine started again, needing some morning conversation. "Do you know why I have a little princess lying in my bed?"

Kurt turned around slowly, a slight frown on his face. He was trying to remember if Amanda had come to him at night with a bad dream or something.

"Wait, so you mean Mandy is sleeping there?" Kurt asked, flipping a pancake.

"Uh huh, I woke up with something small pressed against me and her hair was sort of tickling my nose. I almost woke up screaming, thank god that didn't happen," Blaine said. He felt his stomach grumbling when a fresh wave of the delicious sent reached his nostrils.

"I'm so sorry, I'll tell her to come to me when she wakes up in the night," Kurt said still wondering why his daughter hadn't come to him.

"Oh no, it's not that, I was just wondering if she had a bad dream or something. Now not to sound like a total creep or paedophile but I don't mind that she was there," Blaine said chuckling at how wrong it sounded.

Kurt grinned and set out some plates just when a very sleepy figure entered the kitchen.

"Morning Ty, you want some pancakes?" Kurt asked his son, who had his eyes still half closed and looked like he could fall asleep any moment.

The boy nodded and reached for the orange juice. His hair was sticking up on one side and he had marks on his skin from the folds in his sheets.

"Hey big man, sleep well?" Blaine asked him giving him a broad smile.

"Yeah… how are you so happy in the morning?" he grunted, asking Blaine.

"Well your Dad makes one hell of a cup of coffee, so I'm good."

"Ugh coffee," Tyler pulled a face like he smelled something dead.

"Don't worry when the time comes, you'll be thankful for that little brew," Kurt said smiling and dropping a small stack of fresh pancakes onto his and Blaine's plate.

"Morning Daddy, Blainey, Ty-Ty," a happy voice sounded behind them.

"Hi, sweetie," Kurt greeted his daughter and scooped her up in his arms while flipping over another pancake.

"Morning little princess," Blaine smiled.

"Hi," Tyler said.

"You want some breakfast?" Kurt asked her. She nodded eagerly and took her seat next to Blaine, watching her daddy move around the kitchen expertly and making her a yummy meal.

"Hey, uhm, sweetie? Did you sleep well last night?" Kurt asked her passing the syrup to Tyler who was just eyeing it, probably hoping it would grow legs and walk on over to him by itself.

"Yeah," she answered happily.

"You just thought my bed was more comfortable?" Blaine joked and poked her side, causing her to spit out a mouthful of orange juice.

"No, I couldn't sleep and my teddy is missing, so I took the next best thing to cuddle with," Amanda said, shrugging her shoulders, not really processing the way Kurt's mouth hung open at what she'd just said.

Blaine laughed and started on emptying his plate. Kurt smiled a little still, not sure about the whole thing and cleared up Tyler's dishes. The boy was now resting his head on his arms and threatened to fall asleep again. Blaine shoved him a little and asked him what he wanted to do today. Tyler almost looked hesitant.

"Well… can you – I mean – would you want to teach me how to play the guitar?" Tyler didn't look Blaine in the eye.

"Yeah sure buddy, but I think you'd better get dressed first," Blaine said ruffling the boy's hair.

He grinned and the sleep was gone immediately when he ran up the stairs and hogged the bathroom.

"Daddy? Will you read to me?" Amanda asked.

"But it's not bedtime sweetie," Kurt looked at her a little surprised.

"Yeah I know, but I really want to hear another fairytale and you tell them with the funny voices," she looked at him with her best puppy eyes and pleaded with him silently.

"Of course honey, which one would you like to hear?" Kurt asked her.

She thought about that for a while and then said: "Cinderella!"

Blaine watched the way her face lit up when Kurt got out the big fairy tale book and went to sit down on the couch.

Amanda quickly jumped up to join him but before she could Blaine whispered to her: "Good choice little princess, that's a great story." And he winked to her, hearing Tyler's footsteps coming from the stairs. Blaine got up and retrieved his guitar, which was standing in a corner of the living room.

Tyler came down, carrying his own instrument, a birthday present from Blaine, and he looked like he could be jumping up and down with excitement. Blaine taught him how to tune his guitar properly and then they got started on the chords, with Kurt's voice in the background, telling the ancient story of the girl with her glass slipper.

The day went by and eventually Tyler was able to play an entire song without mistakes, and Amanda had dressed up as one of her favourite princesses, dancing around the house and humming to herself.

The two kids lay sprawled out on the couch, their eyelids drooping while Kurt covered them with a blanket. He heard rummaging in the kitchen and went to see what the hell Blaine was up to. The smaller man was taking out pots and pans, and the kitchen table was covered with ingredients.

"Hi," Kurt said, his eyebrows raised, looking around. "Uh, what're you doing?"

"Oh hi, Kurt! I'm making dinner, isn't it obvious?" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Since you told me your roommates regularly set your kitchen on fire, I'm sort of worried about this," Kurt joked taking a seat and watching Blaine find his way around the kitchen.

"Well it's never too late to learn is it? And just because Wes and David don't know how to cook doesn't mean that I can't make food," Blaine smiled. "Oh by the way, I sort of took the liberty and invited some people to join us for dinner," he said biting his bottom lip, nervous about how Kurt would feel about that.

"Wait, what? Who?" Kurt was panicking; the thought that he should start cleaning every corner of his house crossed his mind.

"Don't worry, it's just Rach and Tana," Blaine said, stirring some sauce.

Kurt slumped back in his seat and heaved a sigh of relief. This he could manage.

o.O.o

"… and that's how Kurt got on the football team," Rachel ended her story.

"So wait, you mean to tell me that he danced in front of the entire McKinley High football team to 'single ladies' _and_ got them to do it during a match?" Blaine was holding his glass of wine, staring open mouthed at the two women sitting across from him.

"Yeah, it was the first match we won that season," Kurt said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Geez," Blaine muttered taking another sip.

"By the way hobbit, this was absolutely delicious," Santana said, still smiling at the memory of Kurt in a leotard.

"Yes, that it was," Rachel agreed leaning back in her chair.

"Why thank you, I had some help though," Blaine said shooting a glance toward Kurt.

"Oh please, I cut up the vegetables, stop being modest, this was worthy of a five star restaurant," Kurt waved his hand and took the empty plates, ready to start on the dishes.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Blaine interrupted him. "I cooked meaning I get to have fun with the bubbles."

"Bubbles, Blaine? Really?" Kurt laughed. Rachel and Santana watched the two of them interact and smirked at each other.

"You want to tell me that bubbles are stupid?" Blaine gasped and clutched his hand to his chest. Kurt laughed and Blaine took the dishes from his hands and placed them in the sink.

"Listen baby boys, this was very fun and again so yummy, but we gotta go," Santana said, getting up and straitening her dress.

"We do?" Rachel looked up at her, a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, dwarf, now let's go," the Latina gave her a stern look, and motioned for the door.

"Oh, well okay. Thanks for coming guys, it really was fun. Next time one of you two better cook for us," Kurt said leading them to the front door.

"Bye guys!" Blaine called from the kitchen. He heard the door slam shut and poured some soap in the water the plates were soaking in. Soon enough the bubbles were everywhere but in the sink anymore.

Kurt had cleared the dining room and went to the kitchen, finding Blaine with soap in his hair and all over his face, giggling while humming to himself. He had to do his best not to crack up and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now I get why you get along with my kids, you're still one yourself," Kurt joked and joined him at the counter, drying up the dishes.

"No one ever told me to grow up and I plan on taking full advantage of that," Blaine said grinning.

Kurt shook his head and felt a tug in his stomach, like something enormous was moving around in there. They finished up and went up the stairs. Blaine walked Kurt to his bedroom door and stood there not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you for an amazing dinner Blaine, and everything else," Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you: it's perfectly fine, I loved being there for you, still do actually,' Blaine said. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Sleep well, Blaine," Kurt said, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek before disappearing into his bedroom.

Blaine stood there, paralyzed. What did just happen? Did Kurt…? Blaine slowly turned around and went to his own bedroom. He lied down on his bed and didn't move for about 15 minutes. He heard a buzzing and he grabbed his cell phone from the night stand.

_How's it going with the boss? ;) –W&D_

'Wow those guys really have awesome timing,' Blaine thought.

_Great :D ;) –B_

Really great.

**A/N that's that and things are moving onwards :) please leave a review they make me very, very happy :D **

**Love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N and hello once more :) here's another update for all you lovelies this is a short but good one I promise :) so enjoy and leave me some reviews, I love them very much :)**

Weeks passed quietly as Blaine and the rest of the residents at the Hummel household got used to the new living situation. Amanda didn't have any trouble with the curly haired man sharing her home. Tyler liked it but still had his doubts and Kurt... well if he had to be completely honest he was loving the fact to have another adult in the house at all times.

Blaine insisted on doing the grocery shopping and cooking dinner at least twice a week. The first time he tried to make something different from his speciality the result wasn't what he had desired it to be. Kurt and Tyler were very polite about it and tried to eat as much of it as they could without throwing up, Amanda on the other hand spoke her mind: "Blainey, you know that spaghetti isn't supposed to melted together right? I mean your meatballs are the best ever but the pasta... just sucks."

Kurt looked very embarrassed when the little girl had said that and grabbed a slice of toast in stead of clearing her plate.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt said his face turning scarlet. Blaine couldn't even respond to fade the situation away because he was laughing so hard.

The days went by and they found a routine that worked for them. The only thing that could cause some mild discussions now and then was the fact that Kurt and Blaine still worked together and that they had a hard time leaving their jobs at work. They would sit late at night at the kitchen or dinner table, hovering over new designs or runway schedules and try to figure everything out. Most of the time a bottle of wine would join their discussions.

The two men drew closer and closer together, they got very comfortable and pretty much told each other everything that was troubling them, or haunting their minds. Blaine tried to bring up the kiss that happened months ago up, but apparently this was one subject Kurt was not willing to talk about.

But Blaine was patient, the only thing he didn't know about was the internal struggle Kurt was dealing with. Kurt _knew_ he was falling for Blaine and he relished in that feeling; he hadn't felt so good in ages. It wasn't that he was forgetting Adam, on the contrary, he crossed his mind every single day but before Kurt could sink into that dark hole again, there was Blaine on the ready with a big bright smile, cheering him up. He was healing and Blaine was the medicine.

But every time he felt a wave of guilt washing over him, he tended to ignore it most of the time but sometimes it was too much to bear. Telling Blaine in these cases wasn't the solution but Santana and Rachel were always willing to listen and kick his ass if need be.

Blaine on the other hand was very happy with the way things were going, he had Kurt in his surroundings most of the time and he had two very eager fans at the house who loved to hear him sing and play the guitar or piano.

Tyler was becoming very good with the guitar, he managed to learn songs on his own now and throw little performances once in a while. For some reason these were the moments Blaine enjoyed the most: him, Kurt and the little princess, all sitting together in the living room listening to the 11 year old boy strum the strings and sometimes even sing. He felt so proud of the boy that the feeling was scaring him.

All in all there was finally some peace in the household that had suffered a terrible fate. They started working as a real family and soon, Blaine was considered part of the family. They only realised how much when this one funny thing happened on game night.

They were playing twister and Blaine was spinning the little arrow, quite enjoying the view. Amanda suddenly yelled: "Quick, please spin it, Daddy Blaine!"

The silence that fell after that was deafening. Kurt stood up straight, forgetting the acrobat-like position he should be in considering the game they were playing. Blaine was sitting on the floor, his mouth wide open and staring at the girl. Tyler looked mostly confused but Kurt was sure he could see a pang of pain shoot behind the boy's eyes.

The two men sat down with Amanda that evening, explaining to her that what she'd said wasn't correct. Her reply was very simple: "But Blainey lives with us, and he looks at you the way Papa used to, Daddy. So I think it was right."

Blaine's cheeks turned red when he realised that this little girl had noticed the way he stared at Kurt. Kurt didn't bat an eye and smiled lovingly at his daughter; she'd only meant good. Kurt however felt like it was a stab to the gut, having to explain why she couldn't call him 'Daddy Blaine', on one side it made him think of Adam again, but on the other side and this part was decidedly bigger, he wanted her to be able to call him that.

o.O.o

It was December and Christmas was just around the corner. They all went out to find the perfect tree. Surprisingly Blaine was the picky one; he thought that none of the trees were good enough to decorate the house of one Kurt Hummel and his family. When they'd finally agreed upon a tree and got it safely in their living room it was decorating time. The kids went all out, and Kurt stood watch with a careful designer eye at the ready.

The Christmas dinner that year was something different. In stead of cooking an enormous dinner for his family and friends, Kurt had the idea that everyone makes one dish. Blaine, knowing that Wes and David would take it as a challenge, called them and pleaded with them until they agreed to get something from take-out.

Blaine was in charge of dessert and he got the children to help him out. The kitchen was a mess after the cookie-baking-adventure, but the result was totally worth it. Santana and Rachel joined them too and they all had a blast. When Amanda fell asleep with her head just nearly missing a piece of chocolate cake, Kurt decided the kids should get to bed. They all said goodnight to them and more bottles of wine were opened.

The celebration ended when even Santana was yawning. Soon enough everyone was leaving and Kurt was cleaning the dining room table. Blaine picked up the napkins, ready to toss them in the trash when his eye fell on Santana's; she'd written something on it.

_It's time to make your move, Frodo –S_

He sighed and giggled, now he understood all the whispering between her and David and the sideway glances. He tossed them out and rejoined Kurt in cleaning up.

"You know, maybe we should do this tomorrow, when we're – you know – at least sober," Blaine said, trying to focus on Kurt's face.

"Blaine, you've lived here for months now and you still propose something like that?" Kurt laughed, he too was feeling a little light headed. Damn Rachel and Santana and their extraordinary taste in wine.

The dishes were put into the sink when two men were facing each other again. Something made Blaine look up and then he hissed: "_Wes!_" Hanging over them was a bundle of mistletoe, which Blaine was sure they didn't put up.

Kurt stared up too and chuckled, he caught Blaine's eye.

"Mistletoe," he said, stating the obvious but never breaking the eye contact.

"I know, I didn't put it there," Blaine said, trying to explain.

Kurt put a finger to the other man's lips and leaned in. He gave Blaine enough time to change his mind, but he never did. In stead he closed the gap between them eagerly and pressed their lips together. He had longed for this moment for so long, he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Kurt didn't pull away this time; unlike he had done at the playground months ago. In stead he leaned in further and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. After a couple of moments he released him again and stared into those beautiful eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine grinned. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

They stared at each other and smiled. This was one good Christmas, that they could both agree upon.

**A/N told ya it was gonna be good :) btw it's once again 1:40 am here, and then I wonder why I don't get enough sleep :p anyway hope you liked it, please leave a review :)**

**Love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N holy sweet mother of god this was a tough one! But I hope you like it though :) so read, enjoy and please leave a review!**

"Holy... shit," Blaine groaned the moment he gained consciousness. What the hell was wrong with his head? It hurt, and throbbed and it felt like someone was stabbing him with a hundred knives in his brain and it freaking _hurt!_

He sighed and sat up, immediately regretting the action; his head spun and his stomach was practising back flips. He took a couple of deep breaths while the nausea faded away and then got to his feet. He staggered through the hallway making way for the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Kurt's head hanging over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Oh god, please make it stop," Kurt begged quietly as he sat back on his heels.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled, taking some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet.

Kurt didn't even look up; he just made a gesture that clearly said 'shut the fuck up'. Blaine didn't feel good enough yet to make a witty comment, so he just backed out of the bathroom again and tried not to fall down the stairs.

He managed to make coffee and he was holding his hands around the cup with his head resting on his arms when Kurt joined him. The taller man poured himself a cup and took a tentative sip, hoping his stomach wouldn't protest again.

"Why the hell am I so hung over?" Blaine questioned, his voice slightly hushed since his head was still resting on his arms. His head just felt too heavy to lift.

"I suspect one of our guests," Kurt answered.

Blaine looked up in surprise and noticed how bloodshot Kurt's eyes were. When he thought it through a second time, he did remember Santana and Wes giving them a lot of wine and schnapps. 'They're so dead' he thought, promising to himself that he would somehow pay them back.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked the man who pushed away his cup of coffee and got a slightly green tint to his face.

"If you count the times that I passed out against the toilet as sleeping," he replied.

They sat there trying to feel alive again when they heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh hell no," Blaine mumbled, clamping his hands over his ears to shut the sound out.

Kurt looked up and expected his kids to come bursting in the kitchen, instead he heard them rushing into the living room. 'Of course… presents' Kurt remembered.

He got up and went to the living room looking slightly better, he smiled as the two children ripped the wrapping paper off their gifts. A couple of minutes later Blaine decided to join them, still wincing whenever one of the two little people let out an excited cheer.

By the time they'd calmed down a bit Blaine was sitting on the floor, admiring Amanda's new doll and her giant new package of colouring pencils. She was sitting in his lap dressing her new doll, with so much care you would think the doll could come to life anytime.

Kurt was flicking through the new music books Tyler had gotten from Blaine while the boy was testing on of the songs out. All in all they had a very calm Christmas morning. Their hangovers had disappeared and Kurt made lunch when the kids starting whining a little.

After lunch Blaine insisted on cleaning the kitchen and started to let water run into the sink. He was starting to whistle and humming to a song that was playing in his head. Kurt watched him fascinated. Blaine was always so happy, even hung over. He had never seen him angry or upset. Well at least not for Kurt's eyes to see.

"Hey Blaine? How is it you're always so optimistic?" Kurt asked him, leaning against the kitchen table.

Blaine looked up and had a questioning but kind look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've never seen you angry… or upset or anything. How do you do it?" Kurt was really curious, because there were days he felt like screaming at everyone and everything in his life.

"I don't know, I just don't think about it. It's who I am," Blaine smiled. "But I've found that if you love life, life loves you back, Kurt." The curly haired man turned around to the dishes again.

Blaine heard Kurt mumbling only hearing the words 'sunshine' and 'happy'. He chuckled a little. They heard Tyler trying out one of the songs in his songbooks and Blaine was surprised to hear it went very well.

"You know, your son has quite a talent there," he said, drying his hands with a towel.

"He loves that guitar," Kurt said nodding and cocking his head to the side, listening to his son play a beautiful melody.

"I got you a present too," Blaine suddenly said.

Kurt quickly turned his head to Blaine.

"What? You really didn't have to do that Blaine! I –"

"Shut up and wait here okay? I'm gonna go get it." And with that Blaine almost ran out of the kitchen up the stairs. When he came back down he was carrying a small flat box. He stood in front of Kurt with the biggest grin on his face handing him the present.

Kurt let out a small breath and lifted the top, not able to stop the smile that spread across his face as he noticed how Blaine was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

In the box lay a beautiful deep red scarf, an _Alexander McQueen!_ Kurt gasped and almost dropped the box. This was way too expensive for a Christmas present! His fingers trailed over the soft material his eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

"Do you like it? I thought since he is your biggest inspiration and all…" Blaine's voice trailed off, hoping for some form of reaction from the slender man standing in front of him.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered. "This… this is too much! I can't – I can't accept this."

But Blaine backed away immediately as Kurt tried to shove the box back into his hands.

"Hey, no! No, what am I supposed to do with it? I can't return it and you know I don't wear stuff like that, besides I wanted to give you this Kurt, you deserve it."

Kurt just stared at the young man in front of him and felt something warm spread through his body. Blaine thought he deserved this? He _wanted_ to give him this? He felt a deeper affection towards him than he had ever felt before, how was this man able to do this to him? Finally Kurt found his voice again.

"Thank you," it was almost a whisper but Blaine smiled his ever charming grin.

Kurt stepped in and threw his arms around Blaine, leaning his head against the man's shoulder. Kurt knew, he _knew_ then that it was more than just a crush he had. He loved Blaine. He loved him with all his heart, and the guilt that washed over him was pushed aside by the new warm feeling settling inside his heart.

"I swear to God that I will make this up to you, because unfortunately I don't have a gift for you," Kurt managed when he let go.

"Oh, no that's okay, Kurt, really," Blaine tried but Kurt was wearing his take-no-prisoners-look and he knew not to argue.

o.O.o

They spent the rest of the holidays in central park, visiting Burt and Carole, and going over to Rachel and Santana's place. The kids had noticed that their Daddy was smiling more and more, which caused them to feel as happy as they hadn't been in a long time.

By the time New Year's Eve arrived, Tyler and Amanda were obsessed with Wes and David. They loved the two men and were thrilled when Wes suggested they babysat them so that Kurt and Blaine could go to Times Square to watch the ball drop.

Kurt was reluctant at first, but Blaine had faith in his friends and he _really_ wanted to see the ball drop, so eventually Kurt agreed. And that's how they both found themselves in a huge crown on Times Square, waiting for midnight to arrive. They had a great time, talking to the strangers and enjoying the performances. Finally the countdown began. Blaine took Kurt's hand as he shouted along with the people around them.

10

9

8

7

Kurt smiled at the touch and leaned a little closer to the other man. A chill ran over his back that had nothing to do with the cold.

6

5

4

3

2

Blaine's heart leapt as he felt Kurt lean into him. Midnight was right around the corner and Kurt was the one he wanted to kiss to celebrate the New Year.

1! HAPPY NEW YEAR

People were shouting and hugging and kissing around them when Blaine turned to Kurt. The taller boy took Blaine's face between his palms and pressed his lips to Blaine's with urgency as if he were trying to say something very important.

They pulled apart and Kurt looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and thought 'I love you', but not daring to say it out loud. Little did he know the exact same thought crossed Blaine's mind.

**A/N I don't know why but I always find midnight kisses to be something magical :) so I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :)**

**Love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Oh god, I am so so so so so so so sorry! I know it has been the longest time ever since I updated anything, and I really do feel bad! But school has taken over and well let's be honest here, I had/have a huge ass writers block, so don't kill me if this chapter sucks :p so please read, enjoy and if you feel like yelling at me or just tell me how awful this is feel free to leave a review :) **

Kurt's face was scrunched up, as if he'd been in agony for hours, and Blaine just wanted to lean over and kiss the frown, painting lines on the beautiful face, away. Instead he picked up a blanket that was draped over the armrest and covered the man sleeping. He looked at him for a few more seconds when small hands wrapped around his knees. Blaine smiled before he even looked down; Amanda had developed the habit of hugging Blaine's legs when she wanted to talk to him or for him just to cuddle her.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now, little Princess?" Blaine said, sitting down on the floor and opening his arms. The little girl smiled a little sadly and sat down on his lap.

"I can't sleep again, Blainey,' she mumbled a small pout forming on her rosy lips. Blaine sighed and stroked her hair; Amanda had been having nightmares but she wouldn't tell him about what. It wasn't about Adam, because that was the first thing he'd asked her and she denied, but she didn't give in to his 'Spanish inquisition' every time she had one.

"Well then I guess it's time to break out the cookies," Blaine whispered. He picked up the small girl in her pink sleeping gown and carried her to the kitchen. They were both so used to this routine by now, that Blaine didn't even need to tell her to go get the cookie jar while he heated up some milk. When they both had their milk and cookies, they sat down at the table and Amanda asked Blaine to tell her his favourite fairytale.

Surprised by this request, Blaine began to think about what even _was _his favourite fairytale. And then he told her a story, a story about a little girl who lived in a very tall tower all alone, with only the woman she thought her mother to keep her company for a few hours a day. Once Mandy recognized what the story was, she grinned so broadly her eyes squinted. She loved the tale of Rapunzel. When Blaine got near the end, he noticed her little head slide lower and lower on her hand. He kept talking while he took the girl in his arms again and carried her upstairs.

He laid her down in her bed and covered her with the duvet.

"And then they lived happily ever after," he finished his story with a whisper.

When he wanted to turn away he heard her mumble: "Just like you and Daddy will, Blainey."

He smiled a little and left the door ajar when he went down.

When he entered the kitchen and wanted to clean up the glasses and put away the cookie jar, he saw Kurt standing there nibbling on a chocolate chip one.

"She asleep?" he asked Blaine, suppressing a massive yawn.

"Yeah, and maybe you should do the same?" Blaine chuckled. It hadn't escaped him that Kurt's eyes began to look more and more tired. Ever since their Midnight Kiss on New Year's Eve. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault that Kurt's emotions were so fucked up at the moment, and he felt very guilty.

It had been three days. Three days that consisted of Blaine finding Kurt asleep on the couch and covering him with the blanket and dreaming of and hoping for Kurt to kiss him again. He himself didn't have the courage to do it, not that he didn't want to – he _really_ wanted to – but he didn't want to upset Kurt even more.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't sleeping because the thought of Blaine sleeping in the room next to him, kept him up. While Blaine was waiting for Kurt to make a move, Kurt was expecting the exact same thing from Blaine. There always has to be one of them who's going to make the first move and both of them thought the other might be the one.

On the fifth day after New Year's Eve, Blaine couldn't handle the doubts anymore and called up Santana.

o.O.o

Sitting at a Starbucks, waiting for a guy to show up, never was the thing for Santana Lopez. Even if the guy was gay and one of her best friends. So when the curly haired male, entered the coffee shop she shot him a look that would terrify a 350 pound wrestler to death. Thankfully for him, Blaine joined Santana at her table bringing her another cup of her usual order with his signature sorry-I'm-an-idiot-smile.

"Hey Tana, how are you?" Blaine started, smiling to the girl in front of him, hoping she wasn't too mad he kept her waiting.

"Aww no, you spill the beans right now, Hobbit, 'cause I don't sit in a coffee joint for half an hour waiting for someone just so I can talk weather with him. You called me, obviously something's got you hot and bothered," Santana said, taking a sip of the coffee Blaine had just given her. She wasn't the kind of girl who could wait patiently for someone to get the courage to start talking about their problems, she just attacked.

"I'm done waiting," Blaine said plainly.

That caught the Latina girl off guard. Blaine Anderson, was willing to go in for the jump? He was actually risking something? We need to right this down, she thought.

The girl smiled and put her cup down, she took Blaine's hand and looked him in the eyes. Blaine was a little hesitant, seeing as Santana never looked surprised.

"About time, Blainers. But do know that I am happy for you," she said, releasing his hand. "Now how're you gonna handle this one? Because I think you should…"

Blaine smiled as the girl rambled away, with all sorts of ideas to get Kurt to finally be with him. He zoned out and was so thankful for Santana; it was nice knowing he had a friend whom he could trust.

o.O.o

Kurt was in his office with Rachel standing behind him, holding yards and yards of fabric. The man was staring down at a sketch he'd been working on for days and he couldn't quite get it right. Rachel was trying to give him advice but since she only stopped wearing reindeer sweaters six months previously, Kurt knew better than to trust her judgement. He needed Santana or Blaine on this one.

He got up and told Rachel to try and call one of them see if they could come over and help him with this disaster. Rachel scurried off and dropped some fabrics on the way to her office.

Kurt in the meantime decided to find the staffroom and make some coffee, which he almost never did because Blaine always beat him to it. He was just about to pour himself a cup when he heard another pair of footsteps enter the room. He turned around and saw a tall man with blond hair and a very handsome face smile at him.

"Oh hi!" he said and stepped forward stretching out his hand in greeting.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Would you mind pouring me a cup too? I'm Dan by the way," the handsome guy named Dan said.

Kurt shook his hand and told him it was not a problem. He turned around and searched for another mug.

"I'm Kurt," he said not turning around, fearing his knees would do weird things.

"Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?" Dan asked him taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Yeah."

"I love your designs! They always look amazing, you're really talented," Dan said with his eyes, which Kurt now noticed were green, shining with admiration.

"Thanks! I uh actually just got stuck on that one," and he pointed to the sketch lying on the table, where he had dropped it.

Dan turned to look at it and furrowed his brow in concentration. After a while his face lit up as if he'd found the answer to the great question of life.

"What if you made this hem a little shorter, and make the sleeves longer?" he said pointing the arms.

Kurt looked at the man sitting in front of him with an incredulous sort of look.

"That's – that's brilliant! Oh my god, thank you so much! I gotta go tell Rach, but thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed forgetting all about his coffee and grabbing the drawing.

"Hey no prob," Dan smiled. "I hope to see you around soon Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled a big goofy smile and ran off to find Rachel. A weird feeling settled in his stomach. Dan was really nice and his idea helped very much, and yes he made Kurt feel weak in the knees. But somewhere in the back of his mind, his subconscious began to ring the alarm bell. Even though Kurt didn't actively know, he felt something was wrong with the guy.

**A/N so? Was it horrible? A disaster? Not even good enough to wipe your butt with? Let me know guys :) **

**Love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **hi guys… it isn't that long ago since I updated right? Right? Oh well so I made myself a promise that I'm gonna write at least 3 chapters while I'm on holiday so I have something up my sleeve. The updates shouldn't take that long anymore. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one if you do let me know, and if you don't feel free to yell at me :) enjoy and leave a review guys :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter.

Dan Miller was sitting on his couch, the TV playing in the background while he was staring at the latest vogue issue. Kurt Hummel was staring up at him with big blue eyes, his nose scrunched up the way it always did when he was smiling genuinely. Only one thing made the picture insufferable for Dan; the guy who was standing a little aside from Kurt, _his_ Kurt, Blaine Anderson. A not particularly tall man but strongly built, with dark curly hair. Dan hated him; he hated him with all that he had. Of course he didn't know if Kurt and the short guy were sleeping together or anything, but he just assumed. He assumed that that Blaine guy was defiling the beautiful designer and he saw red whenever he thought about it.

Dan got up and tore the page out of the magazine, ready to put it with the thousands of others. Kurt's face looked at him without really seeing him. Yesterday Dan had found a way into Kurt Hummel Fashion without getting caught. When he finally found Kurt's office he just waited for the right moment. And that moment presented itself on a silver platter, when Kurt left his office _alone_, to get coffee _alone_ and then he talked to him _alone._ Okay so maybe he was a little obsessed, but he only wanted what was rightfully his…

While Dan put the pictures in the drawer he sighed, the beginnings of a plan developing in his mind: Blaine Anderson had to go. Dan wasn't a murderer; he just wanted to make sure that Blaine guy stayed away from his love.

When Dan Miller was 16 years old and he moved to New York City with his family, he met the love of his life: Jake. He was two years older than him and he was gorgeous, light brown hair that fell onto his forehead in that perfect way, sparkling blue eyes and an amazing sense for fashion. Then when they were about to celebrate their two-year anniversary Jake disappeared. He left without saying a word, Dan never saw him again. Ever since he'd been looking for Jake and right now Kurt Hummel was the closest he got.

Chewing away the last piece of pizza, he reached for his keys: time to pay a certain dark haired male a visit.

o.O.o

"Blaine Anderson you stop this right now!" Kurt yelled, his sweater soaking wet. He tried to look threatening but his hair falling limply onto his forehead made this sort of impossible. Blaine tried his hardest not to burst out in laughter but Tyler who was standing next to him with another water balloon hidden behind his back, was almost crying with laughter. Amanda still wasn't sure whether to be scared or run over to the two boys, grab a balloon and attack her daddy. Kurt was still holding out the towel for his daughter who had just climbed out of the bathtub, to no use since the towel itself was wetter than the girl. Blaine's mouth dropped open when a splash of water hit his face. The kids ran out of the bathroom screaming as Kurt wrestled Blaine for the last water balloon. The rubber filled with water popped when Kurt's zipper hit the delicate surface.

"Kurt you destroyed it!" Blaine yelled mockingly.

"Oh unless you want your head in this bathtub right now, I suggest you better run," Kurt said, voice sounding dangerously low as he wrung out his t-shirt.

Blaine's head shot up and his eyes went wide, he knew exactly when the joking was over and when things got serious. He backed out of the bathroom and went down to finish cooking the meal; what he was doing until Tyler found the balloons and they heard Mandy splatter away in the tub. Sometimes he let himself get carried away, but then again if he didn't he wouldn't be Blaine Anderson. Amanda was sitting on the kitchen table, holding a brush and waiting for someone to come into the kitchen. As soon as she spotted Blaine, she held out the item and silently asked him to get the knots out of her hair.

He took the brush out of her hands and the little girl turned around so he could brush properly. His hand carefully went through the long brown hair, scared of hurting the little princess.

"Can you sing for me, Blainey?" her tired voice suddenly spoke as Blaine tried his best to get through a particularly difficult knot.

"Sure little Princess, what'd you like me to sing?"

"The little mermaid, you know what I mean."

Blaine smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what she meant; they'd only seen the movie 23 times in the past four days. And then Blaine raised his voice and started to sing.

_Look at this stuff  
isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
the girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

Tyler, who was watching Spongebob Squarepants in the living room, turned the volume down when he heard Blaine's voice drifting in from the kitchen. He loved it when he sang and wished to be as good as Blaine one day. Kurt came down the stairs, wearing some dry clothes when he heard singing, a very familiar song.

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Blaine had finally made his way through the knots and held up the brush in triumph when he noticed Kurt staring at him from the doorway. Amada turned around to face Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, grabbed the brush and jumped off the table to join her brother on the couch.

"I'm sorry abou-"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Kurt interrupted him.

Blaine's mouth was hanging open once again. He must've misunderstood the stream of words that had just come from Kurt's mouth. Kurt was asking _him_ out? His brain felt like it was experiencing a technical error. Once he remembered how to breathe and talk again, he had to hold himself back from yelling that he wanted nothing more than that.

"Yes. Yes I'd love to have dinner tomorrow." He felt very proud of himself for not losing all control.

"Good, I'll make reservations," Kurt smiled, his nose scrunching up.

Blaine nodded and turned back to the stove where the pasta sauce was cooking. When he was sure Kurt had left the room he jumped up and down, like a lovesick teenager who had just heard that his/her crush liked them back. He would've felt ridiculous if not for the fact that the immense joy was pushing all the other feelings aside.

Once he regained control, he set the table; ready for a lovely dinner. This day could not get any better.

o.O.o

Dan was very careful not to raise any suspicion when he entered the building where Kurt Hummel Fashion was located. He reached the 44th floor and found Blaine Anderson's office, right across the hall from Kurt's. Damn him.

He took the picture where Blaine and Kurt were in together out of his pocket. He ripped the Blaine part of it and placed both pieces on Blaine's desk. He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote over the Kurt part '**MINE**'.

He walked out of the office again, and thought to himself that he'd do anything to get Kurt. He had to have him, for any price, any price…

**A/N **2 more chapters this week and then we'll see where we stand, I will not however upload all three chapters this week, they're just in case of a writer's block or lack of time to write :p So I hope you liked this chapter and keep on reading and reviewing :)

Love.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N it hasn't been that long right? I mean – holy shit since October? I am so terribly sorry! It took me forever to get this out and it's not even that good! I'm very sorry… I still love you for keeping up with all this though :)**

Date night. Blaine was standing in front of his closet, cursing his lack of shopping lately. Why the hell was he so nervous? He knew Kurt for quite a while now and he had been in love with him for the greater part of that period. So why the nerves? Blaine heaved a big sigh and flopped down unto his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Because he means the world to you dumbass, that's why you're nervous _Blaine thought. _Okay, Anderson, get it together! Everything will be just fine._

He selected some black dress pants and a night blue button up, finding a black waistcoat in the back of his closet. When he was dressed he stood in front of his mirror still wondering if he looked okay. Five more minutes and his mind went blank with just one though ghosting through it: 'fuck it'. He turned on his heel and left his room, going down to wait for Kurt and to keep Santana company, who was supposed to baby sit the kids tonight. When he walked into the living room, he saw Santana lying on her stomach on the floor with Amanda sitting on her back and Tyler laughing his ass off.

"You lost Tana, admit it," he managed to choke out between giggles.

"Okay, okay, I give," the Latina girl smiled.

Amanda cheered and pressed a light kiss to the older woman's cheek. Then she noticed they were being watched and she jumped up, making Santana wince a little. Blaine automatically opened his arms and the girl jumped up, clasping her arms around his neck.

"You look very pretty tonight," she whispered burying her face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Not as pretty as you, little Princess," he said moving over to the couch, reaching out a hand to help his friend get up.

"Thanks," Santana murmured. Dusting off her jeans, she kept a suspicious eye on Tyler, who looked like he was cooking up another plan.

Blaine flopped down with Mandy on his lap. She laughed a little and let go of his neck so she could get more comfortable. Blaine rested his head on the back of the couch and smiled when he heard Santana attacking Tyler and tickling him until he was screaming for help.

Right when he was about to say something Kurt's voice drifted in. "You know, Santana, I would really appreciate it if I got home later tonight and my son would still be in one piece. Because it looks like you're gonna break him any second."

She smiled and Tyler escaped her arms and ran to hide behind his dad. "Now Ty, don't go hiding because that's cheating," she said, with a voice sounding like she could pounce on him any second.

Blaine lifted the girl on his lap up and playfully dropped her on the couch. "Ready to go?" he asked, dusting non-existing lint off his waistcoat. He looked up and saw just how good Kurt looked. He was wearing tight dark jeans, a grey button up and a waistcoat in a darker shade of grey.

"Yeah, just let me grab my wallet and keys," Kurt smiled. Putting the items in his pocket, god knows how he managed to get anything in there, and then kissed Tyler, Amanda and Santana on the top of their heads.

"Be good and don't break anything," he said, looking pointedly at Santana.

"Oh Porcelain you should really not leave because as soon as you're out that door, I'm gonna burn your house down," Santana said with the most innocent of smiles on her face.

"That is not funny Tana!" Kurt yelled from the hallway. She heard Blaine giggle a little and then the front door closed. She turned around, ready to tell those kids to be good so she could make them some dinner, when suddenly she was grabbed by the knees and she fell face first into the carpet again. _I need Berry for this one_ she thought to herself, reaching for her phone.

o.O.o

Thai food had always been a favourite of Blaine's so he grinned his goofy smile when Kurt took him to one of the best known Thai places in New York. They walked in and were greeted by a very petite and kind looking young woman. Kurt told them they had reservations and she led them to a table for two somewhere in a corner of the restaurant.

The joint was decorated with soft blues and fiery red, but they somehow blended beautifully together. Lanterns were almost floating above their heads and when they had taken their seats, a waiter came to light the candles on their table. Handing over their menus, the waiter flashed a very toothy smile to both of them, before leaving them to make their choices.

They sat in a comfortable silence, trying to decide on what they were going to eat. Eventually after placing their orders, Kurt started talking. He told Blaine about what he had in mind for the next clothing line and what colours were definitely going to be. Blaine listened carefully, taking a sip of his glass of wine now and then, smiling softly when he noticed Kurt getting lost in his thoughts again and rambling on. When they had finished their main courses however Blaine finally plucked up the courage and took Kurt's hand in his, trying to get him to shut up for a while.

"Hey, calm down, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "We don't need to talk about work right now, we can actually do that at – wait for it – work."

Kurt giggled a little and heaved a smile when he looked Blaine in the eyes. "I'm sorry it's just when I get nervous I tend to keep talking."

"But why in the world would you be nervous?" Blaine wondered. He kept stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. A gesture that seemed to calm Kurt down and make him more relaxed.

"I don't know, but… I guess you can make me kinda nervous sometimes," Kurt said so quietly Blaine had to listen very carefully or it would've slipped right past him.

"I couldn't possibly make you nervous! You're used to paparazzi, cat walks, celebrities, then why would I make you nervous?" Blaine was sincerely confused by now.

"Because," Kurt hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing. "Because you mean a lot more to me than all those things combined, Blaine."

Blaine stared at the man in front of him in wonderment. No way.

"Thank God," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrows a little.

"You have no idea what that means to me, Kurt. I – I don't even know what to say right now!" Blaine said barely moving his lips because that huge grin had taken over again.

"You have no idea what it means to me to have someone say that to me. And the fact that it's someone I would do anything for makes it so much better. Thank you for telling me, Kurt," Blaine said, still sporting the toothy grin.

Kurt smiled and bowed his head a little to hide his blush.

o.O.o

"Santana you're not supposed to put the pyjamas on backwards," Rachel commentated when she came back from making sure Tyler was getting ready for bed.

"I'm seriously never having kids, this is way too difficult," she sighed exasperated.

Rachel took over and put on the pink pyjamas on the right way, feeling a little sorry for Amanda who had been standing there with her arms up in the air for about ten minutes.

When both of the kids were ready, Santana lifted the little girl up and carried her to bed.

"Auntie Tana?"

"What is it sweetie?" she said, a smile playing around her lips from that simple word that made her family.

"Blaine loves daddy, doesn't he?" Mandy asked her.

"More than you know, angel."

"Good, I like him a lot," she sighed before turning on her side and her eyes fell closed.

"I like him too, mi amor, I like him too."

o.O.o

"Well that was extremely delicious. I can't thank you enough, this was really great Kurt," Blaine said for the hundredth time that evening.

They were standing outside the front door and Kurt was looking for his keys when he rolled his eyes and told Blaine it really hadn't been any trouble.

"No, Kurt I meant – look at me for a sec okay? – I meant I had a _really _great time with you tonight," the dark haired man said.

He gently took Kurt's hands in his and looked him straight in the eye.

"A really _really _great time."

"Will you just shut up and kiss me you idiot," Kurt said, dropping his keys and pulling Blaine towards him. When their lips met, it felt like coming home. The best home you can imagine.

**A/N So I hope that was worth that awful long wait… Probably not but still I AM SORRY… I hope the next one won't take so long.**

**Love **


End file.
